Shadows Calling
by Porter-Fuzz1218
Summary: Being shipped around from foster home to foster home at the age of sixteen isn't fun. If you don't believe that, just ask my brother Jacen and I about it. Just before the start of our Junior year in high school, Jacen and I are shipped off to live with our aunt and cousin in Jasper, Nevada. What kind of trouble could we get into, you have no clue DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Some Days Are Better, Others Just Suck

Today was moving day, again. The third time in six years. Just as my twin brother and I had started to get something goin, our parents pull the plug and we're left swirling down the drain, forced to move once more. I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Luke Porter. I was going to be attending high school here in Eastern Cali with my brother, but nope that wasn't happening. Jasper, Nevada was the place we were movin to. Jasper High Jaguars. My brother and I were multi-sport athletes. We played football, basketball, baseball, fencing, archery, skeet, and MMA. Only three were in high school, but that was alright with my brother and me. I had been a starter on Varsity since my freshman year in high school. Same with my brother.

My brothers name is Jacen Porter, he's younger than I am by five minutes. He was our schools All-State quarterback since our freshman year, I was an All-State middle linebacker. In basketball, we were both All-State players too. He was a shooting guard, I was a point guard. In baseball Jacen played shortstop and I either pitched or played third base.

Football, was the sport that we were being forced to leave behind right now. It was July 30th, 2012 and the season had just started. All of our stuff was packed in the moving trucks and we (Jacen and I) were following in our 2012 Chevy Camaro. The Camaro was all black and had silver rims around the tires. It was a flippin nice car. It'd take us five hours to reach our new house in Jasper.

I should probably explain that our parents aren't our real ones. They were our foster parents. Our real mom and dad just left us in the hospital and were never seen again. Now, Jacen and I were actually having to move in with our actual family. Our aunt and her son anyway. We've only seen each other maybe once or twice, but now Jacen and I were going to see them a lot.

Jacen nudged me and I looked over at him. Jacen and I were almost identical except for two things, our hair and our eyes. I had black hair with blue eyes and Jacen had brown hair with green eyes. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"We're here." Jacen said with a smile.

"What? Oh…" I said with a small laugh.

The house we pulled up in front of behind the moving truck was a single story house that had the garage attatched to it. I killed the engine and Jacen and I got out of the Camaro. We didn't have a lot of stuff, just a bed, sheets, bookshelf, books, clothes and a dresser each.

Our aunt and her son weren't at the house but they had left it unlocked for us. It was a decent sized house for how small it had looked from the outside. I mean there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. That was pretty sick. Jacen and I each picked a room, and they were actually connected through a bathroom. I placed my bed by a window and the dresser across from the bed. I put the bookshelf right next to my bed and against the wall. I then put all of my books onto the shelf and put sheets onto my bed. I sat on my bed and let out a sigh, I really hoped that Jacen and I weren't going to have to be shipped around anymore.

I sat up and walked to the last box that I had to unpack, and grabbed one of its contents it was a picture of my real parents. Jacen had one as well. I gave the picture a sad smile and placed it on the bookshelf. I went back over to the box and took out an alarm clock, my iPhone, my MacBook Pro, and the MacBook charger.

I set all of it on my bed and I was about to sit back down when I heard a thud and the sound of glass breaking from the other room. I then heard Jacen cursing from his room, so I went into his room and he was holding his picture of our real parents. Glass from the frame was all over the floor, and Jacen looked pretty low.

"What's up?" I asked.

Jacen looked up at me and replied "I was getting my alarm clock out and this fell out of the box and broke. The only connection to mom and dad that we've got, and I broke it."

"Come on Jace," I said "It's not like the picture's ripped. It's just the frame, and it can easily be replaced."

Jacen sighed and looked down at the broken frame and then back at me, "You're right. I should just get another frame." he said.

I patted his shoulder and walked back to my room. I still had a bit of room next to the door entering the room, I was thinking about putting a desk and chair there. I let out a small sigh and went over to my bed. I layed down and took a book off of the bookshelf. It was a book by Rick Riordan called the Son of Neptune. I picked up were I had left off on page 123 and I read for an hour and a half and reached page 324.

I looked over at the clock and it was 6:10 pm. I heard the front door being opened and I exited my room. A woman of short stature, but not necisarilly below five foot three, with raven black hair stepped through the door. She looked at me with brown eyes and her lips made an "o" A

and she started to reach for something in her purse. "Umm hi." I put out there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Luke Porter," I answered "Are my brother and I in the wrong house? This is June Darby's house, right?"

The woman stopped reaching for her purse and relaxed "This is my house yes. I didn't think that my nephews would arrive here so soon." she said.

"Oh." I said a bit sheepish. "Would you like help with dinner?"

"No. I'll manage." my aunt said.

The next morning Jacen and I drove to the school to meet with the high schools football coaches. The head coach met us in front of the school and introduced himself, Coach Bronson, and we introduced ourselves. Starting our Junior year, Jacen and I were told that we'd be starting immediately. Our first game was three weeks and Coach Bronson wanted me to play halfback and linebacker. Jacen would just stay at quarterback. I was given the number 52 and Jacen was number 12. Our offense used mainly shotgun with a two back set. Jacen and I respectively disagreed with our coaching staff on that. When we were asked what offense that we'd run, Jacen replied "The one that I ran in Cali and won two State championships with."

The players and coaches looked at him in shock and he just shrugged my shoulders. "What kind of offense was used?" Coach Bronson asked.

"We used a four wide receiver set with two on each side, quarterback under center and the halfback about two yards behind the quarterback, we also used something called the Gun Triple. The Gun Triple is an offense designed for speed, precision, and execution." Jacen explained "The Gun Triple utilizes two wide outs, two slots, the quarterback four yards behind center and the halfback a yard behind the QB."

The coaches once again looked at Jacen and I in surprise. "You have no clue what Jaceb just said, do you?" I asked in disbelief. The entire coaching staff shook their heads and I took my helmet off and shook my head. I asked another question "How long have you coached football?"

"This is our first season." Coach Bronson replied.

Jacen and I looked at each other and exchanged frowns. This was going to be an interesting season, that was certain. Jacen and I basically became on field coaches and taught the offense and defense. We ran a 4-3 defense, for those that don't know what that is, there are four down linemen, three linebackers, two corners, a free safety, and a strong safety. The practice went from 3:00 pm to 8:00 pm with a half hour break at 5:45 pm. For conditioning, Jacen and I had the team run something called Beasts or Gassers. Those are where you line up on the sideline and sprint to the other sideline, touch it and sprint back to the sideline that you started from and touch that line as well. But that's just half of one, you repeat that one more time except on the fourth part, you don't touch the sideline. Four of those down and back, down and back were just the starting point. We made us do three overtimes, which are just down and back. A football field from sideline to sideline is 52 yards. So one Gasser is 208 yards, fun right? We had three kids puke their guts out, but I was surprised that they stuck with us.

Jacen and I showered in the lockerroom and put on regular street clothes. We drove back to our aunts house and went straight to bed.

We practiced for the entire week like that and come Friday, when we played our first game, we won 28-0. Jacen was 21-23 passing for 354 yards and two touchdowns. I ran the ball 20 times for 166 yards and a touchdown. On defense I had 20 tackles, two of which were for sacks, and one was for a loss, and I had an interception return for a touchdown for 99 yards. Overnight in Jasper, Jacen and I became stars and everyone knew who we were.

The following week off practice, our coaches quit, and mine and Jacen's old coaches moved here and became our coaches. We ran the same schedule except we went until 7:00 pm now. The Jasper Jaguars were the top conditioned team right now, and the following Friday we traveled to a town caller Jordin. The high school mascot was a Jackle. We had played a team from Las Vegas last week, in Las Vegas. Well almost Vegas, about three miles out of the town.

Our team won our next game in Jordin, 56-7. Jacen was 25-29 for 366 yards, two touchdowns, and one interception returned for a touchdown. I ran the ball 26 times for 201 yards and two touchdowns. On defense, I had another twenty tackle game, three were for a loss, and two were sacks. I had two interceptions for 46 yards, and two forced fumbles, but no touchdowns. The other four touchdowns came from a variety of sources. The two fumbles I caused, my teammates recovered them both for touchdowns. One was scored on the opening kickoff, we returned that for a touchdown. The last one came from a punt return for a touchdown.

I was laying on my bed reading a book by Christopher Paolini called Eragon, I was on page 100. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and I called "Come in, it's open."

My cousin, Jack, stepped into my room and he looked a lot like his mother. Jack looked at me and said "Dinner's in five minute."

"Thank you," I replied "I'll be there in a minute."

It was now entering the school year and I had a full schedule. I had two AP classes, two CITS (college in the schools) classes, and one accelerated class. The school year was going to be a good one, lots if sarcasm there. The obky bright spot for me and Jacen was football practice. On September seventh, the Jaguars had our first home game. We will host the state of Nevada's defending State Champions for D1 high schools. Division one high schools are based in the enrollment. The higher the enrollment, the higher of a Division that would be played in, with D1 being the highest and D4 being the lowest.

Jasper High had not enough kids to be a full D1 school, but too many kids to be a D2 school.

Today is the fifth, and the game was right around the bend. I had no idea that in a weeks time, my life along with Jacens, would change forever.

**Authors Note:**

**My last story, We Make Our Own Destiny, IS finished. This will be the official story with Nightblaze and Nightshade in it. WMOOD was kind of a look at what the Night twins would be like. **

**Please R&R, I could use some constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Game Day and a Motorcycle?

Today is September seventh, and the entire football team was wearing our home jerseys. The jerseys were a black body, with dashes of blue and gold, and white block letters outlined in gold. Jacen and I had just pulled into the school parking lot and were making our way to the school doors. I saw Jack keep looking over his shoulders as if he were paranoid about something, or someone. I waved goodbye to Jacen and walked over to our cousin. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped as if I had attacked him. Jack looked at me and I saw a small glimpse of fear in his eyes, but that quickly went away. "You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just had a bad night." Jack told me.

Jack didn't convince me, but I let it slide, no sense in pushing him to tell me if he didn't want to.

The school day ended and I was about to go towards an oak tree that was on the premises but stopped when I saw Jack walking over there to talk with Rafael Esquivel, I watched curious to see what would happen. I didn't even know that Jack knew Rafael. As I watched, a custom made muscle car that was black and yellow pulled up to the pair. I heard Jack say something to the effect of "Not again." and then saw Rafael enter the car and it drove off. Jack turned and looked at something, and then turned back around and started walking. I heard a motorcycle start and watched as a blue bike with pink fenders went down the same road as Jack.

I was debating whether or not to follow Jack, when a hand touched my right shoulder. I looked and it was Coach Jefferson, the coach that Jaceb and I had in Cali. "We need ya ta get ready, Porter." coach said.

"Yes, sir." I replied and followed him back to the lockerroom.

The game came and went quicker than I had thought it would, but all the games seemed to do that. We won 42-10 this game and Jacen and I had yet another outstanding game. Jacen was 20-24 for 300 yards, one touchdown, and no interceptions. He also had three carries for thirty-nine yards and a touchdown. I carried the ball fifteen times for 105 yards, and a touchdown. On defense, I had 16 tackles, one was a sack fumble, and two pick-sixes. The final touchdown was scored on an 85 yard punt return by Justin Davis, a new friend of mine and Jacen. He played wide receiver on offense, and no defense. Jacen and I showered after Coach Jefferson talked to the team about what we needed to work on, and then we headed home.

I parked the Camaro on the side of the street and we got out of the car. Jacen and I entered the house and as we walked passed the garage part, we heard Jack talking to Aunt June. Something about a motorcycle and being responsible, I don't know what else they were chatting about so I went to bed and was followed by Jacen.

The next morning, June was at work and Jack had gone out for a ride and to hang out with friends. That entire Saturday, Jacen and I just lounged around the house and recovered from the game. Jack came home pretty late and fixed his two speed, but I didn't ask him anything, because by the time I thought about asking him questions, I fell asleep on the couch.

On Sunday, Jacen and I followed the sane routine that we had on Saturday. Jack had gone for another ride, and June was at work. I was awake this time when Jack got back home. It was another late evening, around 9:30 pm when he walked through the door. He saw me standing in the kitchen tapping my foot with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Jack chuckled nervously as I stepped forward.

"Again Jack?" I questioned. Jack nodded solemnly and I continued "Saturday nights I can understand, Friday nights as well, but on School nights." I shook my head "I don't understand. You need schooling Jack, if you don't get your sleep in then you fall asleep in class. And let me tell you, that isn't what your mom would like to find out. You aren't even home anymore so how do you do homework?"

"Umm...I…" Jack spluttered.

"All I'm saying is Jack," I said sternly "That if you don't clean up your act about these late night adventures…" I left the thought hang in the air.

"If I don't, what'll happen?" Jack questioned uncertainly.

"I will personally follow you wherever you go on your motorcycle and find out where you hide and what you're doing there." I threatened. I turned around and entered my room. I climbed into bed and fell asleep after lieing there for half and hour.

The next morning I had to get up early for lifting weights. I rolled out of bed at 5:45 am, and was followed out to the Camaro by Jacen. We arrived at the school and went to the lockerroom. Jacen and I changed into gym shorts and sleeveless tees, then headed into the weight room.

Jacen and I had to bench, parallel squat, and power clean. We started with benching. Jacen and I were both six foot two, two hundred and twenty pounds of muscle. I could bench press 225 lbs twenty-three times and so could Jacen. Jacen could parallel squat more than me at 410 lbs, I could only get 380 lbs. I power cleaned 205 and he power cleaned 185, so it almost evened out.

Once our workout of the core lifts were finished, Jacen and I had a pull-up contest. I did thirty pull ups before my arms gave out and Jacen got twenty-eight before his gave out. With our little contest out of the way, we entered the lockerroom and washed the sweat from our bodies. I stepped out of the lockerroom wearing a black tee shirt, and black gym shorts. It was 7:30 am now and students were arriving at school. The school day was going to be hectic, I had three exams today. One in AP Chemistry, one in AP United States History (APUSH), and one in Pre-Calc.

The school day finished and I went straight to the lockerroom. On my way there I saw Jack get thrown against a locker by a red head and three others. The red head pulled back his right arm to throw a punch, but he didn't get the chance. I grabbed his arm before it started to go forward. The redhead turned around with a surprised look on his face. The surprised look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a false sense of toughness. "What do you think you're doing?" the redhead asked.

"Asking what the hell you're doing to Jack?" I shot at him.

"Mind your own business." the ginger retorted.

"Not when it comes to my cousin." I said.

"This loser is your cousin?" the ginger laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and with a touch of venom in my voice I leaned in towards the kid and threatened "Learn to be a man and pick on somebody one on one, you're being a coward using four on one. If I see you picking on my cousin again I will wreck you." I released the kids arm and walked to the lockerroom.

A bunch of my teammates gave me surprised looks and I shrugged it off. I got into my pads and went out to the practice field where Jacen was waiting. He removed his helmet and looked me right in the eyes before he asked "What took you?"

"Oh, just saw someone picking on Jack, so I talked to them." I said nonchalantly.

Jacen raised an eyebrow but didn't ask me another question pertaining to my tardiness. Instead, he just asked me to run a couple of routes so that he could get his mechanics ready for practice.

We arrived back home around 7:00 pm and June took two plates out of the microwave and handed them to us. Jacen and I thanked her and accepted our dinner, which consisted of pork chop, grilled potatoes, and green beans. Jacen and I each poured a glass of milk and sat down and watched the local news. One story in particular caught mine and Jacen's attention. It was about a meteor hitting somewhere out in the desert and the government blocking it off from public view.

At 8:00 pm we shut the TV off and did homework from our different classes. I'll definitely say that Jacen is smarter than I am in math. He was in AP Calculus BC, which is the second level of Calc, and he was also taking Statistics. I was smarter in the realm of science and engineering, and we were equal in literature, reading, and writing. I finished my homework and headed to my room. I layed down on my bed and continued my reading of Eragon.

Around 9:00 pm there was a knock on my bedroom door, so I placed a bookmark on page 201, and said "Come in, it's open."

The door opened and Jack stepped through and closed the door again. "What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I.…I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me against Vince." Jack said.

"No problem," I said "I wasn't going to let him beat the crap out of my cousin."

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to defend myself." Jack threw out there.

The remark/question threw me off a bit as I contemplated the question. "Jacen is a better fighter than I am, he knows more about defensive techniques than I do." I admitted.

"Oh, um alright. But thanks again for standing up to Vince." Jack said as he opened the door and exited.

I turned the lights out and hit the hay. I woke up the next morning and repeated the schedule that I had done yesterday, minus threatening Vince and having Jack thank me, I was amused by the projects that Jack, Rafael, and the foreign exchange student Miko Nadaki had come up with. Jack's science project had almost killed the teachers, Miko's had been of a fictitious planet, and little Rafael's blew a hole in the school.

Jacen and I watched the news again and he helped me with Pre-Calc. I finically understood what the teacher had been trying to tell me, so I helped Jacen out with AP Chem. Once I got him to understand the importance of Stoichiometry I turned my attention back to the news. Another meteorite had made contact in the desert, but it was closer to Las Vegas than it was to here in Jasper. The week came and went until Friday, the Jaguars had an away game in Tonopah, Nevada. The game went fairly well, it was a well fought game between both teams, but we won 21-17. I didn't carry the ball this game, I just played middle linebacker. I had twenty tackles, four for a loss, two forced fumbles, and a fumble recovery for a touchdown. Jacen was 18-24 for 251 yards, one touchdown and no interceptions. The third touchdown came from the new running back Jamal Jennings. He carried the ball 21 times for 110 yards, a touchdown, and a fumble that Jacen recovered.

That Saturday after the game, Jacen and I got a strange letter in the mail. Jacen and I opened it and we nearly dropped the letter when we read it's contents. For some odd reason, there was three million dollars for each of us in our bank accounts. I called the people who had sent the letter asking if it was some kind of joke, but they insisted that it was not a joke or a fluke. It was life insurance policy from our real parents. They weren't allowed to say who our parents were, just that they had passed on. Jacen and I were saddened that we would never be able to see our real parents ever, and at the same time we couldn't help but wonder how they had attained that much money.

Jacen and I were just sitting on the couch in the living room, when a knock on the front door brought us back from our distant thoughts. I got up and answered the door. There was a man standing there in a military uniform and he was holding two boxes in his arms. He had light red hair and green eyes, solid body of all muscle. "Luke Porter?" he questioned in a southern accent.

"Yes." I said confused.

"I'm General Ron Franklin, may I enter the premises?" the man asked.

"Uh, ya come on in." I said as I stepped aside. The general entered followed by two other soldiers. I led them into the living room and I sat down beside Jacen.

The general sat down across from us and set the boxes on the coffee table, then looked at Jacen and me very carefully. "Jacen, Luke." he said "I'm here to ask you some very, very odd questions but I'd like you to answer them anyway."

Jacen and I looked at each other and we both shrugged. "Shoot." Jacen said.

"Alright, we understand that the both of you are orphans and that you've each received three million dollars. Is that correct?" the man asked.

"It is." Jacen and I answered.

"Did you know what your parents were, or what they did?"

Jacen and I shook our heads, and the general sighed. "They were our top spies and agents that we've ever come across." the man said.

I felt my jaw drop and I'm pretty sure that Jacen did the same thing.

"I've come to ask if the two of you are willing to join our agency."

**Authors Note:**

**There's the second chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you to Answerthecall, Camgirl215, and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

New Begginings

I looked at the man suspiciously, and asked "What organization, or agency?"

The man signed and said "I'm not at liberty to tell you that, you see my superior officers are the only ones who can tell you."

"I don't trust you." Jacen said bluntly.

"I agree with my brother." I stated.

The general looked at Jacen and I for a couple of seconds before he pulled out a phone and dialed. He then held the phone to his ear and waited. "Yes, hello sir, this is General Ron Franklin.…We are sitting across from each other right now…They don't believe us, or trust us…Alright sir, here they are." he then handed the phone over to Jacen and me, and hit the speaker button. A deep male, most likely African American, voice spoke. "This is Special Agent William Fowler of the US government. I take it that I'm speaking to Jacen and Luke Porter."

"That's correct." I said.

"Spot on." Jacen added.

"Tomorrow, these men will pick the both of you up, and bring you here to base."

"Alright." Jacen and I said together. The phone call ended and Franklin took his phone back.

He looked at Jacen and me oddly then stood up and left the house, followed by the other two men that he had brought with.

Jacen and I looked at one another with odd looks on our faces. "That was odd." Jacen remarked.

"It sure was." I agreed.

**Part 2**

The next morning at around 8:00, Ron Franklin came and picked me and Jacen up from the house. We got into a military styled van and drove out of Jasper and onto the highway. It was kind of awkward sitting in the van with guards looking at you and not saying a blasted thing. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I took out my iPod touch, the newest generation, and plugged in headphones. I scrolled through my music and finally selected BU2B, by Rush off the album Clockwork Angels. I looked over at Jacen and he seemed to have had the same idea, he too was listening to his iPod.

We drove for quite some time before we showed up at an airstrip. I paused the music I was listening to and took the headphones out of my ears. Jacen and I were then asked to get out of the van and approach an awaiting helicopter. We complied with what they asked us and waiting for us was a slightly overweight, African American guy that had his tie loosely knotted up and his suit wasn't buttoned all the way. Jacen and I stopped in front of the man and he looked over us with a frown. "I'm Special Agent William Fowler." the man said "You must be the Porter twins."

Jacen and I just nodded. Fowler looked up at the sky and then back at us, "If you could get in the helicopter that would be great." he said.

Jacen and I once again complied with what we were asked to do, and got in the helicopter. Fowler also got in and he took the pilots seat. He started the engines and took off. We got to a good altitude before Fowler placed it on autopilot. Fowler then turned and looked at us and raised and eyebrow.

"Socan you tell us what your agency is, or not?" Jacen asked. I nodded my head.

"We're called Sector 8, formally 7." Fowler answered.

"Never heard of either." I said with a confused look.

"That's because we don't exist." Fowler said with a slight smile. That drew more confused looks from Jacen and me. "But, I can't really tell you why we're now called 8 instead of 7."

"Umm, ok." I said.

We flew on for a half hour before we finally landed at an airbase. Fowler shut the engines off and we got out of the chopper. Waiting for us was a line of men and women dressed in black body armor, and had riot shields on their backs. On their hips, they had a pistol on one and a footlong dagger on the other. Forming an X on their chest were magazines for the pistols.

Fowler walked us past them and into a main building that was nine stories high. Fowler marched us down a flight of stairs into what I'm guessing was the basement, and then guided us left into another hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room that had a desk and three chairs, one behind it, and two in front. Fowler sat in the chair that was behind the desk and motioned for Jacen and me to sit on the other chairs.

Jacen and I sat down and looked expectantly at Agent Fowler. He didn't keep us waiting for long. "You see, Sector 8 started out just as a research section for the government. It eventually evolved into one of the most high tech, and covert operations that the US government has. CIA, FBI, they have nothing on what we can accomplish here." Fowler said with a touch of pride in his voice "Your parents were our top agents and scientists."

Jacen and I sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. The mood in the room was somber, yet curious. Finally, a question came into my mind. "Why did they abandon us?" I asked Fowler.

"Your patents abandoned you because they couldn't have children in the agency. That rule changed when you two were one years old." Fowler paused "They couldn't take you in because it would've been admitting that they broke the rules of their contracts when the two of you were born. They had another son, Ben."

Jacen and I were both surprised, shocked, and angry. "Where is Ben?" Jacen asked.

"You want to meet him?" Fowler asked with surprise all over his face.

"Well duh." I said "Why wouldn't we want to meet our own brother?"

"Umm. Well… I…" Fowler spluttered.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer that." I said.

Fowler gained some of his composure back and looked intently at Jacen and me. "So, would the two of you like to join this agency?" he asked.

I looked over at Jacen, and he at me. We exchanged looks and nodded to one another. We focused our attention back on Fowler and I said "Yes. We would like to join."

Fowler seemed pleased with that response and gave a relieved smile. "Good." he said "Who would like to go into the science department?"

Jacen got a disgusted look on his face and I lightened up, I loved science. "I'll take it." I said eagerly.

"Good. Jacen would you like the engineering department?"

"I'd love that." Jacen said with a slight smile.

"Alright then. Agent Robinson will show Luke where the science division is, and I'll bring you, Jacen to the engineering area." Fowler said.

I was led to the science department and I was in awe at what my eyes beheld. Unsure whether to believe my sight or not, I stood there gaping at everything. I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned around. A man with pure white hair, and hazel colored eyes stood there. He wore a white lab coat and was my height. He extended his right hand, and not wanting to be rude I shook it.

"You must be another Porter." the man said in a kind tone.

"I am. My name is Luke." I introduced.

"Trevor, or Trev." the man replied.

"So what is this place exactly?" I asked interestedly.

Trev laughed and guided me to a weird looking portal thing. "This is the science department. The most funded department." Trev said proudly.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because, we come up with the most outrageous things, but they work." there was a pause as he took a breath "The portal that we stand before allows us to travel to other dimensions, and it's quite intriguing. I've done it myself three times, and still haven't fully understood it."

I looked at Trev skeptically and he looked back at me with a huge grin. "That's impossible. Nobody could ever come up with something like that." I said "It only works in movies and books."

"Be as skeptical as you want to." Trev said with a slight shrug.

"What's our actual purpose?" I asked.

Trev thought for a moment, opened his mouth as if to reply, then clamped it shut again. He let out a sigh then looked around nervously, before he focused his attention back to me. "We are actually supposed to develope new technologies for the engineering sect to build. You see, we're fighting a war, not just on the outside in Iraq and Afghanistan, but here in the US." Trev said barley louder than a whisper.

"What?" I said just as loud.

"The war in the Middle East keeps the news off our ass. So are you committed to fighting a war?"

I was in utter shock, nothing could describe how I was feeling. A war, here in America? That seemed foreign. The last war actually fought on US soil was the Civil War. "Is it like a civil war or something else?" I dared to ask.

"More like an army just trying to take over from the inside. So more like a revolution." Trev said.

"I don't wanna kill anybody." I said, more to myself than to Trev.

"No one wants to take another life. But the army that we're fighting, they call themselves MECH."

"MECH? Does that stand for something?"

"It does, but we don't know what."

A sudden realization hit me. I looked at Trev with a bit of disgust and revelation. "MECH killed my parents." I whispered. Trev just gave me a sad smile and a nod.

I looked down and something deep within me stirred. A beast was awoken, a caged animal wanting to burst forth and claim its freedom. I looked up and Trev backed away from me looking worried. "I want to know why." I growled.

"Your parents were killed because they refused to tell where they had put you and Jacen." Trev blurted.

I looked at him in pure astonishment, "Us? But why?" I asked in bewilderment.

Trev got a really worried look on his face now. He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Why have I never heard you mention my other brother?" I asked, I had a suspicion but I don't know if I wanted it to be confirmed.

"Ben is undercover at MECH, a spy." was my answer.

That was the answer I didn't want to here. I left it there and just got the rest of the tour done. After that ended, I was led back to the surface and met with Fowler and my brother. Fowler didn't say anything, and we didn't say anything. He just led Jacen and I to the chopper and we repeated the process that had gotten us here.

Jacen and I were dropped off at our aunts house and the agents left without a word to us. I looked over at my twin and he had a grim look on his face. "What did you find out?" I asked him.

"How our parents died, why they died, and about an inside threat and war." Jacen replied. "You?"

"The same." I told him. It was approximatly 5:00 pm now, and we had told June that we'd make dinner. Jacen and I entered the house and I went into the kitchen. I took out two pounds of hamburger from the fridge, and made patties out of them. I then went into the back yard and started the grill. I waited for five minutes before I placed the patties on the grill. I closed the grill lid and every five minutes, I'd flip the eight burgers. I cooked the burgers for twenty minutes before I put cheese slices on six of the eight. The cheese melted on to the burgers in three minutes. I went inside and took a platter to put the burgers on. Jack and June got back just as I walked in with the burgers.

Jacen was in the kitchen preparing the condements, pickles, lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and mustard. The four of us then sat in the dinning room and said Grace. We finished saying Grace and I dealt out the burgers.

After dinner, I went to my bedroom and pulled out Eragon again. I started where I had left off and read until 10:00 pm. I couldn't read anymore because I finished the book. I turned the lights off in my room and went to bed, waiting for the next morning to arrive for school.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update, I've been busy with high school, homework, and football. The Sector 7 and 8 have no reference to the Transformers movies directed by Michael Bay. I just needed a name for the agency. Guest: Princess of Dreams, Answerthecall, Camgirl215, and Guest: OWACA Goodness, thanks got reviewing.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Discovery of Secrets

Jasper High School had just won the State Championship game in Carson City. We had finished the season undefeated. Jacen had thrown for 4,012 yards, 32 touchdowns, 4 pics, and had a 72.1 completion percentage. On defense I finished the season with 141 tackles, 12 sacks, 4 forced fumbles, 3 recovered fumbles, and 6 interceptions. The Championship game was one of the greatest times that I had ever had, same could be said for Jacen. Yes we had one two in California, but our third one was the best, simply because we put Jasper, Nevada on the map. ESPN had covered the Championship game, so that especially placed Jasper on the map. I was disapointed in a way that the season had ended, and really disapointed when I found out that there wasn't a boys basketball team. So now in November, Jacen and I would go to the weight room after school to stay in shape.

After weights, Jacen and I would go home and do homework. We had a routine down for two weeks, until one odd night changed our lives forever. We had gotten home a lot later than usual and neither Jack nor June were home. Jacen and I found it a bit odd, because they were both usually home by 10:00 pm.

There wasn't a note, voicemail, nothing, that would give Jacen and me an idea where our family was. Jacen went to the bathroom, and I waited with my shoes on by the front door. Jacen had been in the bathroom for two minutes, when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and the number was Unknown, but I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Luke! This is Fowler." the response was.

"Fowler, why are you calling me?" I asked.

"To let you know that an organization called MECH, has kidnapped you aunt and cousin."

My heart stopped, the organization that had killed my parents now had the only family besides Jacen and Ben, whom I've never met, within their grasp. "Where?" I choked out.

"I'm not calling you so that you can go after them!" Fowler exclaimed "I'm telling you so that you are on your guard."

"Bye Fowler." I said abruptly. I hung up just as Jacen walked out of the restroom. He gave me a quizzical look and I filled him in on what just happened. "You're good with computers, so do you think that you can hack into Sector 8's mainframe and find where Fowler's going?" I asked my twin.

"Hmm." Jacen thought as he went to his room, and then reemerged with his laptop. "It'll be difficult." he continued as he typed away on the keyboard "But not for me." Jacen smiled up at me and showed me where the location was.

"Judging from where the base is compared to the warehouses, it'll take until 12:20 for them to rescue Aunt June and Jack." I said "It'll take us three minutes."

"We don't have any weapons." Jacen pointed out.

I gave him a slight, cocky, smile and he groaned "I know what that means, I've seen that smile too many times."

"Our bows will work." I asserted "They have to. We can also just grab some steak knives."

"Fine, but if we die, I'll blame you." Jacen said.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

We each grabbed our bows from underneath our beds and our quivers. We both then took two steak knives from the kitchen, and then we left the house for the warehouses on the outskirts of Jasper.

We arrived outside the warehouses and lets just say, we didn't get very far. As soon as we got out of the car, Jacen and I were covered with lasers. A man with grey hair, and a scar that stretched across his face stepped forward. "This is a military facility civilian access is prohibited." he said.

"We don't give a damn." Jacen said "We left things in our warehouse, and we want them back."

The man narrowed his eyes and motioned for his men to lower the guns, they complied. "Warehouse number?" he asked.

I shrugged and so did Jacen, "We don't know. We just have a key for it." I snapped.

"Prepare to be detained." the man replies coldly.

I looked over at Jacen and he gave a small nod. I responded with a shake of my head. He then took his right hand and stroked the back of his left shoulder. I nodded. Two men stepped forward with handcuffs. One stopped in front of me and the other in front of Jacen. I took a deep breath and gave a slight nod to my twin, he nodded back. The men were about to cuff us when Jacen and I moved in sync with one another. We crouched down, swung our legs in an arc and then we delivered rising palm strikes to the men in front of us. Just as the men were falling, Jacen and I grabbed the guns off of them.

We stood up and pointed the guns stay the stunned men in front of us. I clicked the safety off and said threateningly "Move aside, or we'll blow your heads off."

The man with the scar laughed and with an evil smile he replied "You're kids, you wouldn't be able to pull the trigger and take a life."

"Try us!" Jacen challenged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man raise his gun and aim at Jacen. Time slowed as I turned the gun on him and pulled the trigger. The cartridge jumped out of the chamber and the bullet sped towards the mans head. The bullet found its mark and the man collapsed in a bloody heap. Everyone looked at me in complete surprise, I was shocked myself. I steeled myself and growled "Move, NOW!"

The men moved aside and Jacen said "Guns on the ground," the guns were tossed on the ground and Jacen and I skirted them and went inside the perimeter. We made it to a big hanger bay and I looked down at my watch, it was 11:58 pm right now. We saw a man that was six foot three, maybe two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle standing with his back to us. I pulled back on the slide and the man turned around. His white hair reflected the red lights of the lasers of mine and Jacen's guns. I was a little taken back when I saw that he too, had a scar that stretched across his face. The difference between him and the other man, this one looked old and looked like it had been there for years. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a calm, yet aggressive voice.

"Where is our family." I demanded.

"What family?" he asked with a smile of malevolence.

Lights turned on all around the hanger and right next to us was a table with a huge mechanical being wrapped on webbing on it. "What the…?" Jacen gasped.

I frowned, it had the same color scheme as Jack's motorcycle. I focused my attention back on to the man in front of me. The man smiled evilly at me and said "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Silas, commander of MECH."

"Allow me to introduce myself," I growled "My name is I-don't-give-a-damn."

Silas laughed and said "Cut the webbing off of it."

I turned and watched as a man took some sort of energy beam and cut the webbing off. The machine sprung to life and kicked the man away, jumped off the table and ran outside. "That was strange." I mumbled.

I was covered in red dots again and so was Jacen. He looked at me and said "Again, I'll blame you."

Sounds of fighting erupted outside and metal was striking metal. The red dots disappeared and Jacen and I took that as our leave. We bolted out the door and ran to some scaffolding. We checked behind us, no sign of pursuit.

"That was close." Jacen commented.

"Totally." I agreed.

"Why did you kill that man?" Jacen asked me.

I felt a sour taste in my mouth, I replied anyway "He was going to shoot you, so I reacted and shot him before he for you."

"Oh. Thanks for the save."

"Your my brother, anytime."

We stood in silence for a while, but then sounds of some type of gun were coming closer. Jacen yelped in surprise when a purple ball of energy landed three feet away from him. "Not safe." we said together.

We bailed out of there only to be shot by webbing. "What the hell?" I asked.

"This is freaking gross." Jacen said.

I felt myself getting pulled skyward and I was disgusted to see that Jacen was wrapped head to toe and that we were facing a huge airachnid looking machine. "Well this sucks." I said.

"Jack, you didn't tell me that you'd bring more company for me." the robot said. Jacen and I were swung over and I saw Aunt June and Jack on top of the scaffolding. "Luke? Jacen?" Jack said in surprise.

"Sup cuz." I said.

"Hey Jack, nice view from up here except the ugly ass spider here." Jacen said.

The breath whooshed out of us as we were slammed into the side of the warehouse. The scary thing, we were stuck to the wall with nothing below us. "Nice going genius." I said to Jacen.

His web covered head turned to me and said "Thanks, you were thinking the same thing, so I said it."

We both laughed and the spider bot growled at us. The robot that we had seen earlier jumped out of nowhere and started to fight the other robot. I felt a sharp pain in my lower leg and I looked down to see a spike lodged in my left shin, dripping a green substance. "Oops, that was made for you Arcee, but now Jack's friend will suffer instead." the spider bot cackled.

I felt my vision slipping and my heart starting to beat faster. My breaths were getting shorter and more erratic. I slipped into the waiting embrace of the shadows.

**Jacen's POV**

The webbing on my face was taken off of me and I saw Agent Fowler with Jack and Aunt June. The robot that had rescued us was standing across from the group. I looked at the agent next to me and asked "Where's Luke?"

The agent didn't reply and walked away. I frowned and stood up. I walked over to Fowler and he looked pissed. "Why did you and Luke disobey orders not to come here?" he demanded.

"In all technicality you never told us not to come." I pointed out. "Where's Luke anyway?"

"Umm…" Fowler began then stopped and looked at the robot.

I looked over at it and saw that it had feminine features. "That doesn't make any sense to me Fowler." I said.

"Jacen, that is not where your brother is." Fowler said.

"That makes more sense, but I'd still like my question answered."

The robot knelt down and in a female voice said "My name is Arcee. Your brother is at our base getting treated for a wound that was given to him."

My heart almost stopped. "What? I need to see him!"

"You will. We'll bring you there in the morning, but for now, please come with me." Fowler said.

I complied, but I was beyond worried about my twin. "What did you and my family talk about?" I asked Fowler as we approached a helicopter.

"I explained how you knew about Sector 8. Your aunt wasn't to happy about knowing that you and Luke are apart if this." Fowler answered "But enough chit chat, you should rest, you've had a long day."

"Not going to argue with you there." I said as we climbed into the chopper. I sat down and almost immediately found myself dozing off into slumber.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that it's been so long. I'm getting over a cold and have been über busy with school and football. On the upside, the football teams record is 3-2. We won last night 44-3.**

**Thanks for reviewing Camgirl215, and Answerthecall.**

**Please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Night Twins

_A man robed in black with a black energy sword stood poised to make a kill. The helpless victim lay on the blood soaked ground with bodies all around. The stroke was about to fall, when a figure in brown blocked the stroke with a red energy sword. The figure in brown had a hood, so the face could not be seen. The two figures fought back and forth, the fight was like one would expect from a Star Wars movie or video game. The brown clad persons hood fell and revealed the face to be…_

"Ahh!" I screamed as I bolted upright. My left shin protested the abrupt movement by shooting pain through my leg. I heard the beeping of a heart rate monitor and looked down at my right hand, it had an IV in it. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital type setting. One thing threw my off though, there weren't sounds of nurses, doctors, or CNA's walking around.

I groaned as I adjusted myself so that I could see around me better. On my bed, I saw the call button so out of curiosity, I pushed it. I sat in silence for a couple of seconds before I heard metallic footsteps approaching. My heart rate seemed to go faster as I realized that my life was in danger. The thing that shot me was a robot, granted a bug robot, and could have easily taken me to a place to heal me, then torture me. Then the logical side of my mind kicked in, if it wanted me dead, why am I hooked up to an IV?

I took a deep breath and waited for whatever was to come. I watched as a huge door maybe close to 50 feet high and 30 feet in width slid open and an orange and white robot with blue eyes entered. It looked over at me and in a mans voice asked "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to answer and found that my mouth was extremely dry. I closed my mouth and swallowed before I replied "I'm doing alright I guess. My leg hurts a ton."

The robot scanned me with a green laser thing that turned red when it went over my injury and surprisingly my chest. "How is this possible?" he seemed to be asking himself.

"Excuse me but what is impossible?" I asked it.

The robot looked at me in surprise and then replied "The venom has spread only to your chest. I thought that I had stopped the venom before it spread. It's impossible that it's only in your chest."

My heart felt like stopped and I looked at my leg and then back at the robot. "How long do I have to live?" I asked it.

The robot looked at me in surprise and quickly commanded "Don't talk like that! You're going to get through this, I promise you."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ratchet." it replied.

"Luke." I introduced myself "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"I'm a medic for the Autobots. My species are called Cybertronians, and you were caught in the middle of a millennium long war between us and the Decepticons." Ratchet told me.

I sighed and tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped in pain and leaned backwards. Ratchet scanned me again and I saw a worried look appear on his face. "Well, doc... How am I doin?" I gasped out. I once again felt shortness of breath from before I had passed out the other night.

"You're not doing so well." Ratchet said sadly "After three days I had hoped that you'd be feeling better."

"I've been here three days!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Ratchet nodded sadly "Here drink this." he said as he handed me a blue liquid looking drink.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A cure hopefully, now drink." Ratchet told me.

"Bottoms up." I said grimly to myself. I took a drink and I almost threw up, it tasted like gasoline. I swallowed the mouthful that I had and I continued drinking whatever was in that cup. I heard more metallic footsteps and looked at the entrance. Three more Autobots walked in accompanied by Jack, June, and Jacen. One of the Autobots was the one at the warehouses. The other two, well let's just say I was intimidated by them. One was huge, not tall huge, girth wise huge. It was green and had blue eyes. The other was maybe forty to forty-five feet high and was red and blue with semi exhausts sticking over its shoulders. "What did you just give him?" June asked as the group arrived at my bedside.

"Before you get upset with me nurse Darby, it was to offset the toxin administered by Airachnid." Ratchet said defensively.

"What did you do to my nephew?" June repeated.

"Nurse Darby, this is family?" the tall red and blue one asked in a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah, this is my sisters son and this is the other son, they're twins." Aunt June explained as she pointed at Jacen. She then refocused her attention on Ratchet and reasked, "What did you give to him?"

"Energon." Ratchet replied.

"Are you crazy!?" the blue one asked in a female voice. "Energon is poisonous to humans, you know that."

My eyes widened, it had given me poison! What the hell? It was supposed to be a doctor! I felt extremely sick now. "Easy Arcee, it should help him, not kill him." Ratchet replied.

"Shoukd help him? That's reassuring!" Jacen roared "If I've understood this correctly, your a freakin doctor and you knew this was a poison, so why on God's green Earth did you give it to him!?"

Instead of answering with a comment or remark, Ratchet scanned me again. The difference between this scan and the one from earlier, there wasn't any red in the green. Ratchet looked over at the group that had entered and said simply "There's your answer."

"What?" Jacen asked confused, yet sounded pissed.

"I'm fine Jacen." I said to my twin. "All green means that I'm alright and nothing bad is in my system."

Jacen just gave me a blank stare, then looked back at Ratchet and bowed "I'm sorry for that outburst, please forgive my ignorance." he said to Ratchet.

Taken back, Ratchet looked over at the tall Titan that stood in the room. The robot nodded and Ratchet looked back at Jacen and said "No harm done, apology accepted."

Jacen stood back up and looked at me again and touched his right eyebrow and then tapped his nose three times. I responded with a small nod and a tap of my left hand on my cheek. Jacen gave me a small nod in understanding and Aunt June took the IV out of my right hand. She looked at me carefully and stopped directly in my eyes so that I had to maintain eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling pretty well." I said truthfully "That Energon helped out I guess."

My aunt helped me out of the bed and I stood for the first time in three days. I took a couple of cautious steps and I found that I had a limp in my stride for now. I seriously hoped that would go away. I was introduced to the other Autobots besides Ratchet. The blue one was a female named Arcee, she was Jack and June's guardian. The big green one was a male called Bulkhead, he too had a human charge, Miko. The tall blue and red one was a male called Optimus Prime. He was the leader of the Autobots. I was told that there were three other Autobots, all of them male, that were absent at the moment.

An hour later I was sitting in the main room where Ratchet had explained how I had gotten here. It was pretty cool, I had gotten here through a portal called a ground bridge. I was sitting in front of a TV next to Jack and Jacen, when a yellow Camaro with black stripes entered the base. Two kids got out, I was shocked to see who they were, Miko and Rafael. The Camaro transformed into a youthful looking bot. Rafael and Miko came up the stairs, Miko like a lightning bolt got to me within three seconds. "You two are the football twins from school!" she said "I'm Miko. How did you meet the bots? Whose your guardians? What are your favorite things to do?"

I looked over at Jacen and he gave me an amused look. "Well, I'm Luke, I met the Autobots by them saving my life from Airachnid. I do not have a guardian that I'm aware of, and my favorite thing to do? That's a tough one because I like a lot of things." I answered.

Miko looked over at Jacen. He let out a sigh but answered anyway "I'm Jacen, I met the bots by them saving my twin and I from Airachnid. I don't have a guardian that I'm aware of either. My last answer is the same as Luke's, I have a lot of favorite things."

"The guardian problem is being remedied." I heard Optimus say.

All of us humans turned around to look at him. Just as Optimus had finished two 2013 Dodge Vipers with black bodies yet different colored highlights entered the room. One had red and the other had yellow. They both transformed into Autobots, the same size as the Camaro bot, but looked just a bit older than the Camaro. On their backs, sword hilts protruded over their shoulders and formed an X on their backs where the scabbards crossed. The scabbards were yellow for the yellow Autobot, and red for the red Autobot. The sword hilts were black. "Jacen, Luke." Optimus said "Meet your guardians, the Night twins."

Jacen and I looked at each other and we couldn't help but crack smiles and laugh. Optimus and everyone else looked at us as if we'd lost out minds. "It's just kind of…" Jacen was hit with a fit if giggles but he tried to stop them, he failed.

"What my TWIN is trying to say is that it's kind of hilarious that the Night TWINS will be watching the Porter TWINS." I said with a huge grin.

"I had not thought of it that way." Optimus said. He turned his attention to the Night Twins and pointed at the one with the red and then looked back at Jacen and me. "The red one is Nightshade, and the yellow one is Nightblaze." he said.

"Well, nice to meet ya." I said, as I stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet demanded.

"Standing up and walking, why am I not supposed to do that? I feel fine." I responded as I took a couple of steps.

Ratchet gave me sort of a glare and then just shook his head and mumbled something of the sort that he'd never understand humans.

I walked off the platform and Jacen followed me. "Is there a place that Jacen and I can talk? Alone?" I asked Arcee.

"Yeah there is, topside." she replied.

"Thanks." Jacen and I said.

We went to the elevator and entered it. It looked like a converted missile launcher. We exited the elevator and I was shocked to see we were on top of a mesa. Jacen and I sat down near the edge with our feet dangling off the sides. "Why did you wanna talk alone?" I asked.

"Fowler wants us to move out of the Darby house, and find our own home." Jacen replied.

"Why? Why would he take away our only family that we have left?" I asked in complete surprise.

"We still have Ben." Jacen pointed out.

"We've never even met the kid!" I exclaimed.

Jacen and I sat in silence for a little while, just staring off into the horizon. "What are we going to do?" I asked Jacen.

"I think we should go along with it." he replied "I've been thinking about why he wants us to move out of the Darby house, and I think it's because having three Autobots at one location would be suspicious to the Decpticons."

"That would make sense." I agreed.

We sat there until Arcee came up and brought us back down into the base. Fowler was there and I figured he must've came through the ground bridge. "All of your things have been moved to a new house." Fowler said.

"Were at?" I asked.

"It's a bit out of Jasper, close to the outskirts." Fowler replied. He looked at me carefully and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I said simply.

"Alright, here is the address of your new house, it's a two story with a basement." Fowler said as he handed us a copy of the address to Jacen and me.

"Thanks." Jacen said. He then looked at Optimus and asked "Which one is taking me home?"

"Nightblaze is." Optimus replied.

Nightblaze transformed into the Dodge Viper and Jacen got in the drivers side. The pair drove off leaving me with the giants and Fowler. "There's something else, isn't there?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. You specifically have become a target for MECH, mainly because you killed one of their soldiers" as Fowler said that a sour taste filled my mouth "and because they believe that you could be of some use to them."

"What exactly are you saying?" I questioned as I looked at Fowler.

"You're going to be watched, followed, and possibly kidnapped or there will be an attempt." Fowler said "So, as a precaution I got you these."

Fowler extended a huge ski bag towards me and I opened it suspiciously. My eyes widened as I saw the content, "Seriously? You're giving me a Barret .50 cal sniper rifle, a survival knife, and two Glock 18's? Is this even legal?" I asked.

Fowler nodded, "You are part of Sector 8, but all that the police know is that you are licensed to have those, and have the knife on you at all times."

"Alright, what about Jacen?"

"He got the same package as you, except he got a M-16 assault rifle instead of the sniper."

"Ohkay," I stretched the word out "So can I go now?"

"Yes, but just be vigilant, and watch for suspicious activity." Fowler cautioned.

"I will." I promised.

Nightshade walked into the room and looked down at me and asked "Ready to go?"

I looked up at him and asked "Are you?"

Nightshade nodded and transformed into his Dodge Viper mode. He popped the trunk and I placed the ski bag in there and closed the lid. The drivers since opened and I got in. I sat down in the red and black leather seats and the door closed, while the seatbelt wrapped around me. Nightshade drove us out of the base and towards the address that I was going to start calling home.

**Authors Note:**

**There ya have it, the twins met the twins!**

**Thanks for reviewing Answerthecall, I hope to hear from you again, and from others.**

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Contested

Nightshade and I drove in silence, not knowing what to ask or talk about. I looked out the window and watched the desert landscape go by. After what seemed like ages, I heard a coughing sound come from the radio. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nightshade replied in a teenage boy voice that sounded deep, like my voice but with an electronic ring to it"Just swallowed a bug, that's all."

"Oh, got any family besides Nightblaze?" I asked curiously.

"I do, I only like to talk about two of them though." Nightshade said moodily.

"Oh," I said a bit deflated "The only family I know is Jacen, Jack, and Aunt June." I paused for a couple of seconds "I never knew my real parents, and I have another brother that is undercover and working with MECH, as a spy though."

"Arcee is my older…sister is what you call it, and Bumblebee is the youngest of us." Nightshade informed "We don't like to talk about our cousin and uncle, in Earth terms."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said "How old are you?"

"Three hundred years old, your planets equivalent to a sixteen or seventeen year old." Nightshade replied "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I said simply.

That was all that we spoke to each other during our short time together. We arrived at the house that Fowler had bought for Jacen and me. I got out of Nightshade and he popped the trunk. I took my "goody" bag out and I was a tad worried that I didn't see Jacen or Nightblaze. I walked into the house and turned the lights on, what I saw took my breath away. It looked like it was a five star hotel lobby. There was a kitchen, living room, dinning room, and two sets of stairs, one led to the basement and the other led to the second story. I walked upstairs and there were four rooms, each having their own bathroom. None had any sign of anyone going in there, I was starting to get worried. I chose a room that had all of my things, oddly enough, in it.

Something kept nagging at the back of my mind, I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacen was in some sort of trouble. I looked through the other rooms and finally found the room that had Jacen's stuff in it. My heart stopped when I saw that there was a screen sitting on his bed. I walked over to it and picked it up, as I brought it to my face it started playing. A picture of the man that had caught Jacen and I at the warehouses, the man that Fowler said is named Silas.

"Hello there." he said "I'm Silas and you are going to come to me at the location that we first met, if not." Silas laughed and the screen showed Jacen being suspended by chains over spikes that could impale him. "You get the point." Silas said as he came back into focus. "Come alone." the message ended. I lifted the screen above my right knee and broke it in half over my knee in anger and frustration.

I walked back to the room that I was going to call my own. I stopped by where I had set the "goody" bag and opened it. I emptied the contents onto the bed and looked over the weapon options. Something fell out that I hadn't seen in the bag earlier, a white bracer. I slipped it onto my right arm and was surprised that a panel slid back and revealed a screen and three buttons, along with a keyboard. One of the buttons glowed green and I pushed it out of curiosity, I nearly shit my pants over what happened next. The bracer sent out other pieces of what seemed to be plated armor, but not the medieval armor type, modern Kevlar it seemed like. I pushed the button again, and the armor retracted into a digital watch. "This is insane." I muttered to myself.

I took the two Glocks and holstered them at my hips, and I went down stairs and out of curiosity, went down into the basement. I went down the stairs and the lights turned on automatically for me, I was left looking at a workshop that reminded me of Tony Starks from the Iron Man movies. What seemed to be the only difference was that there were weapons and ammunition making things everywhere. I approached one curiously and the two Glocks that I had, unholstered themselves and floated to the machine. "What the…" I gasped, as a bright orange light enveloped them.

The light vanished and the guns hovered to my sides and waited. I reached out to them and they floated into my hands. A deep electronic voice sounded from the machine, it said "Unlimited ammunition has been achieved."

"What? What do you mean unlimited ammo?" I asked in utter shock.

A hologram appeared of a man that looked exactly like me, except close to twenty years older. The hologram crossed its arms and looked at me sternly "I thought that a son of mine would know what unlimited means." it said.

"Dad!?" I gasped "This is impossible."

"Luke, nothing is impossible, it's only impossible if you believe it is."

"How can you be there, Fowler said you died."

"Your mother and I did die, but somehow I have lived."

"This doesn't make any sense, whatsoever." I complained.

"I can't exactly explain what happened, I just somehow became a spirit and drifted into technology, waiting for my sons to come home."

"Wait! You and mom lived here, in this house?"

The hologram nodded. "If you ever need guidance, I'll be in your wristwatch. But be careful, there's a reason why Silas wants you and your brothers."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call a normal human."

"Huh?"

"That portal that Trev showed you, I came from there. I'm from a different dimension."

"Ok…" I said with a bit if skepticism in my voice.

"Picture what you've ever read or have seen from Star Wars." my father said "And you'll know where I have come from."

"You cannot be serious! You expect me to actually believe that!" I said incredulously.

"Believe what you want to believe, I cannot choose for you. There will be a day when you come face to face with what you are, and what I was. For I am going to be with you, just know that you are my eldest son." the hologram phased out and I was left with more questions than answers. I holstered the guns and frowned, how was I supposed to get to the warehouses without Nightshade noticing me leaving?

As if in response, the wristwatch turned back into the bracer and another button glowed, red this time. I pushed it, and a screen popped into existence. "Where do you want to go?" it asked me in a voice that sounded like Siri from the iPhone commercials.

"Take me to the warehouses outside Jasper, Nevada." I said.

"Ok, taking you to the warehouses outside Jasper, Nevada." it said as I was enveloped by a red light.

One second I'm standing in a basement, the next in outside the warehouses. "Silas!" I yelled "I'm here, come on out!" I waited impatiently for a response and I cracked my neck.

Silas stepped forward and he was wearing his classic outfit that I had seen on him in person and the video. "So, you have come." he said.

"Yeah, so let my brother go!" I demanded.

Silas waved a hand forward and Jacen was rolled out. "Here he is. I can't believe that your superiors would have put a fifteen year old in danger being a spy." Silas said.

My eyes widened, Jacen hadn't been kidnapped, this was Ben! "Let him go Silas," I repeated.

"Why should I?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Don't make me kill you." I said seriously.

Silas laughed and motioned once more, Ben was cut down from the chains and Silas looked back at me and said "An exchange then? You for him!"

"How bout we fight," I proposed "I win, we both go free. If you win, you get me."

"Deal, what terms?"

"Tapout or knockout."

Silas gave me a smile and Ben looked at me in disbelief. "Accepted." Silas announced. He took his pistol out of its holster and set it on the ground, I mirrored his movement and set my pistols down.

We advanced towards each other and we circled the other as we came within two paces of the other. Silas came at me with a serious of hard blows, first he kicked at my face, and while I leaned back wards he swept his other leg and took my legs out from under me. I landed on my back and he went to step on my throat. I caught his foot and I heard Silas laugh "Let's begin shall we, boy."

I twisted his foot and delivered a hard punch to his knee. I let go of his foot and rolled away. I got onto my feet and charged at Silas. I jumped into the air and while I was in midair, I lashed out with my feet. My left foot connected to his face, and then the right. Using his face as a spring board, I propelled myself backwards and landed in a crouch. Silas stumbled backwards and looked at me in shock. I rose out of the crouch and Silas took a defensive posture. I advanced towards my opponent and stopped a yard away from him. I settled into a stance of my own and beckoned Silas to attack.

Silas took that invitation and attacked me with punches, palm strikes, and kicks. I blocked them all and counterattacked, focusing my blows on his knee that I had hit earlier. My kicks and leg sweeps connected with the target, while my punches and palm strikes hit his chest then face. We continued, each landing blows on the other. That was until one of me kicks finall succeed in what I had wanted it to do, dislocate Silas' knee. He went down and was in a kneeling position. I jumped into the air, spun around, and with my right foot, I knocked Silas out cold. I stood over the unconscious body panting. I looked at the soldiers and said "Our bargain better be in effect, I'd hate to kill him." to make a point, I kicked Silas in the head once more.

"The bargain is in place, you're free to go." a man said.

"Thank you." I said.

I approached Ben and helped him up. I looked him over but didn't say a word. I walked back to where my pistols lay and I bent down and picked then up. I turned around and motioned for Ben to come over to me, and he did. I holstered the pistols and held out my left hand. Ben took it and I hit the button that had glowed red, and it took us back to the basement of the house. I let go of his hand and sat down on the floor, bruised, battered, and sore, but alive.

"Thanks for saving me." Ben said awkwardly in a voice much like Jacen's and my own, but with more of a softer tone than Jacen and me.

I looked up at him and said "Anytime. You're my brother too, so why treat you any different."

I got back onto my feet and led Ben upstairs, where to my surprise were Jacen, Fowler, and three others that I didn't recognize. One was wearing a red sleeveless tee with black pants, another was wearing a yellow sleeveless tee, and black pants. The third wore a red shirt and denim pants and jacket. None of them looked very happy.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"You have some explaining to do." the man said in the denim pants and jacket.

"Optimus?" I asked in surprise.

"Yea, but you need to debrief us on what reckless mission that you undertook."

"Well…" I started.

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter, see what trouble Luke has gotten himself into, a certain Con that I'm only going to say is a police car is going to show up with a strange human. Who will the Con and man be? Find out next chapter.**

**Thank you to Answerthecall, FireFox Vixen, and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing. Peace!**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter XII

Fates Divide

"Well, I received a tablet or some sort of screen that had a message for me. It told me to go to the warehouses, alone, or Ben would get killed." I said.

"Who sent you the message?" Fowler asked.

"Silas." I said simply.

Silence filled the room when I said his name. Optimus stepped forward and asked "How did you get to the warehouses and back without Nightshade noticing?"

In response I lifted my right arm and showed everyone my new watch. "I don't understand." Optimus said.

"I didn't either at first, but it was in the goody bag that Agent Fowlee gave me. It allowed me to get to the warehouses, kind of like your ground bridge." I explained.

"Hmm, that would explain the odd signature that Ratchet picked up coming from the house." Optimus said "But you don't even know Ben to my knowledge, so how did you know it was him?"

"I didn't." I said "I thought that it was Jacen until I saw him in person." I paused and thought about something, two something's a actually. "How are you a human? I thought that you were supposed to be gigantic robots."

"These are holograms." Nightshade said as his form flickered.

"Alright." I turned my gaze to Jacen and asked "Where were you?"

"Out on a drive with Nightblaze, getting to know each other. Something that you and Nightshade should do." Jacen replied.

"But now that Ben is here, I believe that he needs a guardian more than me." I said.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Jacen roared.

"A bit, but it has become clear to me now that Ben knew about the Cybertronians, due to the fact that Silas contacted Airachnid." I explained as I looked at Ben.

Ben shifted nervously from foot to foot and looked down at the floor and then back at us. "Yes, I did meet Airachnid and also one they called Starscream." Ben said.

"Starscream!" exclaimed Nightshade "Are positive that was the name?"

Ben nodded.

"Why would Starscream try to make an alliance with humans?" Nightblaze asked while looking at Optimus.

"I don't know, but the fact remains that Ben doesn't have a guardian." Optimus said "And given the circumstance that two Decepticons have seen and met him, Luke is correct that Ben needs more protection against the Decepticon threat."

"So you're going to leave Luke to fend for himself?" Jacen asked.

"No, I won't have to fend for myself." I answered before Optimus could even open his mouth to reply.

"Why not?" Jacen demanded.

All eyes focused on me, I let out a small sigh and answered "MECH seems interested in the three of us." I pointed at Ben, Jacen, and myself "I want to go into more research on the matter and in school, I'm going to try and test out of high school, so that I can be at Sector 8 more."

"What! You can't do that! What about sports?" Jacen asked.

"I'm not planning to test out of high school completely, just Junior year." I explained further.

"Oh." Jacen replied.

With things seeming to have been taken care of the holoforms fizzed out of existence, leaving we humans alone. Fowler looked at me and asked "If you don't have a "car" would you like a motorcycle?"

"I'd like a new Buell, they cost 40 grand, but they're nice bikes." I answered "Black preferably."

Fowler nodded and then left, he turned just before he exited fully and said "It'll be here in a day."

"Thanks." I said.

Fowler nodded and then left. "I'm gonna go for a walk, alone." I said.

"Be safe." Jacen said looking at me with displeasure.

"I will." I promised. I kept the pistols on me and I covered them up by wearing a denim jacket. I walked out of the house and followed the street to my left.

I walked for close to ten minutes before I had an odd sense that I was getting followed. I turned my head to the right slightly so that I could look over my shoulder and I saw a police car behind me. I looked back forward and I took a side alley and hid behind a dumpster, sure enough the cop car followed me. My heart started to bear faster as a man got out of the passenger side and pulled out a handle of something that was a footlong. He pushed a button and a black energy blade sprung to life.

In a voice that sent chills up my spine, the man said "Come on out, I can sense you."

I stepped out from behind the dumpster and I was startled to see that the mans eyes were yellow, but he was human. "Hello there, mind coming with us?"

"Us? I see only you." I replied.

In response, the cop car transformed and I was looking at a Cybertronian that was the Night twins height. "Us." it said with an evil smile. The eyes were blood red and that was disturbing.

"Umm, fuck off!" I yelled as I ran down the alley and back onto the street. I heard the cop car come after me and I saw that it was back to being a cop car, and not a giant thirty foot tall robot. As if guided by a sixth sense, I jumped into the air, drew my pistols, turned in midair, and fired two shots into the shadows. I heard a grunt of pain and then I felt weightless. I looked down and noticed that I was falling off of a bridge and most likely to my death.

The breath whooshed out of me as I landed on something metal and I heard a familiar voice chastise me "Are you crazy? You don't jump off a bridge and expect to survive."

I looked at the metal underneath me and saw that it was Nightshade in his alternative form, but he was flying.

"You can fly?" I asked in surprise.

"What is it you humans say…" Nightshade seemed to ponder "Oh yes… I remember now, no shit Sherlock." the car landed and I slid off the roof and Nightshade continued "Sure about the whole guardian thing?"

"I think that changed my mind. But what about Ben?"

"Blaze and I can pull double duty." was the response "I mean 'Cee does it with June and Jack."

"Alright, I guess that's settled."

"Indeed, now let's get you home."

**Part II**

It had now been three days since the incident with the Decepticon and that weird guy. I had successfully passed the test to get out of the rest of my Junior year, and to tell the truth that made me happier. I was currently at my house, but I was in the basement. I was hacking into Sector 8's mainframe, trying to see what they had on my parents. Nightshade hadn't left the house at all, not even to go back to his base. I argued with him about it, but he insisted that he was going to stay here and watch over me.

A loud beeping refocused my attention to my computer, I was in. I entered my name and a huge file came up. I opened it and it had everything that I had ever done, everything that I had accomplished, and the list of my family. I selected parents, and saw my fathers name… Markus Porter. I clicked on his name and it took me to his file, there was absolutely nothing about my fathers past, just what he did for Sector 8, and a list of offspring. I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh of frustration, this wasn't going anywhere!

I looked at where I has placed my new "wristwatch" and a button was glowing blue. It had been doing this for the past three days. I shook my head and I reached over to the "wristwatch" and pushed the glowing blue button. My father reappeared, looking disgruntled and pissed off.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to contact you!?" he roared.

"For humors sake, no." I said.

"Luke, you cannot look deeper into my past through a Sector 8 database." my father chastised.

"Oh, and why not?" I asked mockingly.

"Because, I've already told you the truth about me."

"I still don't believe in that. There is no way that alternate dimensions or parallel universes exist."

"Yet transforming alien robots exist when they aren't supposed to." my father pointed out.

"Touché." I gave my father some props there "So we're you a Jedi then?"

"I was."

"Again how is this type of thing possible?"

"Dreams are often said to transcend from human conscience to the realms of the unknown. A simple idea from a dream, could come from a parallel universe; an idea to create something so original, it inspires cults around it; a simple thought turned into a 'fiction' book." my father paused "I believe that this is as weird as you do, but it'll make sense eventually."

"Well occording to the 'Jedi Code' aren't you supposed to stay single?" I asked "And what era of 'Star Wars' did you come from?"

"The Clone Wars, and according to the Code, I'm not supposed to be married." my father replied.

"How long has the war gone?" I asked.

"It just started."

"You should know that Palpatine was the Sith Lord you were looking for, and Anakin will become Palpatine's Apprentice."

My father gave me a shocked look and looked extremely surprised. "How do you know this?" he asked.

"You never watched Star Wars when you were here?" I asked in equal surprise "Wow, did mom not know what you were?"

My dad looked sheepish, extremely sheepish.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell her!?"

"No, she would have reacted like you did. I assume you're actually coming to terms with your heritage, since you killed an assassin sent here to kill you with what seemed to be like a sixth sense to you."

I got a really blank look on my face and I stared at my father in complete non understanding. "Huh?" I asked.

"That man that followed you with that Decepticon police car." my dad stated.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was with you, in your armor!" my dad pinched the ridge of his nose and sighed "I thought you were intelligent."

"Ouch, that's cold coming from a dead guy that shouldn't exist! You aren't making any sense!" in frustration I swept my right arm and things on the other side of the room went flying to the right. "What the hell?" I wondered outloud. I looked back at the hologram type thingy that was my father and he was smirking.

"Believe me now?" he asked.

"I'm starting to." I admitted.

"Good, that is all I ask." then the hologram flickered out of existence.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the watch on over my left hand this time and I ventured back to the main floor and out the door. I walked over to Nightshade and tapped on the driverside window.

"Huh? I'm awake don't worry, I was only resting my optics." Nightshade said tiredly.

I couldn't resist the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth and replied "You can go ahead and sleep, I'll drive."

"Thank the AllSpark." Nightshade praised. The door unlocked and I got in and I backed out of the driveway. "Where we goin anyway?"

"To Sector 8 head quarters, I need straight answers, and they are the only ones that can provide the type of answers I need." I said.

**Authors Note:**

**There's that, I hope to see you next chapter. Thank you for the reviews Answerthecall and Guest: Princess of Dreams.**

**Please R&R**

**PS, I just finished The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan, I recommend it, any book written by him really, the guy's a genius!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Journey Onward

Driving Nightshade was one of the best moments in my short life of sixteen years. With no regard for the speed limit I went one fifty for most of the trip. I had driven for half an hour and Nightshade started to wake up. His tired voice came out of the radio speakers, "Where are we?"

"About half an hour south of Jasper." I replied. "Although it'd be easier if we could fly there."

In response, a panel came out of the dashboard and Nightshade said in a tired voice "Push the green button and it'll activate the wings. Push the orange button and it'll activate the jet engines."

"Thanks. But you actually trust me to fly you?"

"Of course, it's not like you're incapable."

That actually surprised me, Nightshade trusted me with his well being, and my own. I pushed the buttons, green first then the orange, and I was amazed that the car took off into the sky. "I'll be in recharge for awhile longer, if you run info problems, the red button activates the guns, and the cruise control button will turn into the trigger button." Nightshade said really tiredly.

"Alright, get some sleep bud." I said kindly.

I then put in a Blutooth and called Fowler.

"Hello?" Fowler asked.

"Hey, it's me Luke, I need to know the location of the base. I need to ask you some questions, in person." I answered.

There was a pause. "Fine, I'll send cars out looking for you."

"I'm flying."

"What? How… Never mind, I'll send three choppers out to lead you to base."

"Thanks, I'll see ya there." I hung up.

I just had Nightshade hover in place until I saw three choppers that were from Sector 8. They formed a triangle around Nightshade and me, then they led me to the base.

I landed Nightshade relatively easily, and I shut everything down before I got out. I walked towards the entrance and I was met by Fowler. "We need to talk… Alone." I growled.

"Follow me." Fowler said to me, then turned inside. We walked the same way that we had the first time that I had entered Sector 8, but this time, I'd get to stay in his office and ask Fowler questions I couldn't, or hadn't thought of, before.

Fowler sat down behind his desk and looked at me expectantly, "What do ya have to ask me?"

"Who was my father? Who was he really?" I questioned as I sat down across from him, staring at him intently.

"Your fathers name was Markus Porter, he was born July third, 1970." Fowler said.

"Bull shit! I was in the records, you have no information on my father other than his name, spouse, and my brothers and me!"

"The truth might seem, ubsurd."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Try me. My father told me that he was a Jedi."

Fowler swallowed nervously, "That's the truth. The portal that leads to other dimensions, your father came from there. He explained who he was and what he was." Fowler paused for a second then continued "It seems that what people dream up or think about that have become iconic ideas around the world, are influenced by other dimensions."

"So did you believe my dad?" I asked.

"Not at first, not until he showed us some tricks involving the Force."

"What exactly does this have to do with Jacen, Ben, and me? MECH wants the three of us for a reason."

"Because, you all inherited the gene to control the Force from your father. MECH wants to be able to control you and use you against the government, and they've all seen the movies I'm sure that the Force is an ultimate power."

"That's all the information that I need, thanks." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Fowler asked.

"To visit a friend." I said simply. I exited Fowler's office and headed towards the science department. I went down the elevator and I saw Trev right where I had seen him the first time. "Hey Trev." I shouted.

Trev turned around and his face filled with surprise as he saw me, "Luke! I'm surprised to see you back. Does Agent Fowler know that you're here?"

"No, I prefer to keep it that way. I need you to do me a favor." I answered. From my pockets I took out the pistols and the bracer, and showed them to Trev. He looked at them intently and started to go for them, but stopped and looked at me and asked "May I?" I nodded my consent and he took the three items.

"Interesting, who gave these to you? The fun has unlimited ammo it seems."

"My father." I answered.

Trev looked more surprised, "Oh," was all that Trev could say.

"You knew him?" I asked. Trev just nodded. "I need to go to where he came from."

"What! Are you insane?" Trev exclaimed.

"I might be a tad crazy, but I need to know who tried to kill me, and why. If MECH comes after me again, I want to be ready. I want to be able to utilize my powers." I explained.

"Alright, I can understand that." Trev said "I don't like it, but I'm not going to argue with you either. Just a word of caution, I don't know what era that you'll be sent to. If you meet your father by any chance, minimize contact with him, don't do anything to mess up the Mode."

"I will." I said solemnly. Trev gave me my things back and led me to the dimensional portal. He entered a bunch of numbers into a keyboard and typed for a minute or so. I felt my phone vibrating and I looked and the caller I.D. said Shade. I ignored it and threw the phone on the ground. The portal started to form and I heard the elevator approaching. The portal finished and I looked at Trev appreciatively "Thank you." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Just be careful there." Trev said.

I walked over to the portal and promised "I will." I was just about to step through when a voice shouting stopped me.

"Luke what in the name of Cybertron are you doing?"

I turned my head, but only towards the point that I was only looking over my right shoulder. I saw Nightshade and Fowler looking shocked and I said in a cracking voice "I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do, alone." I stepped through the portal without waiting for a reply and I landed roughly on a pile of leaves. I stood up and shook my head to clear the birds from sight. I looked around at my surroundings and I was impressed by what I was seeing. Trees and just beautiful shrubbery was around me. I walked forward and I finally came to a place that I couldn't cross, a river that was way to wide to cross and live. I cursed and turned around only to have twenty blaster rifles pointed at me. "Hello there." I said.

"What is your identification?" one of the armored men questioned.

"Umm…" I was spared an explanation when a woman in light brown robes stepped forward.

"There's no need to explain." she said in a voice that reminded me of the soft embrace of an autumn breeze. "You are from the Republic, aren't you?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea." I admitted "I have questions that I need answers to though."

"Walk with us." the woman said, the way she said it implied that I had a choice, but her eyes made it an order.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I walked up next to her and we walked back the way I had came. "So, what's your name?" I asked to brake the silence.

"My name is Jasmine Ru, what is yours?" she replied then asked.

"Luke Porter." I answered. Jasmine stopper abruptly and looked at me in surprise, then she kept walking. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"My Masters name is Markus Porter, any relation?" Jasmine asked.

"No." I said simply.

"I sense that you have Force capabilities, my Master might want to look at that."

"Excuse me?" I said "But maybe I don't want to be looked at. From what I've heard about you Jedi, you recruit young. Aren't I alittle old to be recruited?"

Jasmine sighed and looked at me, hard, she then answered "One of our greatest Padawans, Anakin Skywalker was admitted and started his training when he was nine."

"I'm a bit older than nine years old if you haven't noticed." I stated gruffly.

Jasmine looked at me crossly and we walked on in silence from there. When we reached the encampment, more Clones stepped out and a man that was my father, but younger looking, was among them. "Jasmine, who is this?" he asked in a voice that dripped confidence.

"He claims to be a Luke Porter." Jasmine answered.

My father raised an eyebrow and jumped down from a tree. He was dressed similarly to Jasmine, the only difference was that his colors were darker, and he had his lightsaber at his right hip. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Luke Porter." I answered "No relation to you."

My father scrutinized me and then said "He's telling the truth. I sense a great deal of Force potential in you."

"So I've been told." I said as I looked over at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you will take Luke to Coruscant and have him evaluated by the Jedi Council." my father ordered.

Jasmine dipped her head in understanding and led me to a small two person ship. We got in and she took off into space. We approached a red and gray Star Destroyer. We landed on the enormous shuttle and exited the ship. "Commander Ru, who is this?" a male voice asked from behind us. I turned and saw a Clone trooper taking his helmet off. There were no scars, and the face was a deep tan with short, cropped, black hair.

"Someone that I need to take to Coruscant, ASAP." Jasmine replied.

"Of course ma'am, I'll tell Admiral Erat to head there immediately." the Clone trooper said. He snapped a salute, then ran off somewhere.

I was showed where I was to remain until we reached the city planet, and I remained there for quite some time. I was finally retrieved by Jasmine and led back to the ship that we had traveled on previously. We headed down the tht planets surface, and despite myself I was shocked at what I saw. The planet was literally an entire city. We flew to a temple looking building and landed at a hangar. We got out and I was led this way and that, until we were standing in front of a round door. The two of us entered and a variety of life was looking at us as we entered. We stopped in the middle of the room and faced a black dude, a short green dude with huge ears (reminded me of a Muppet), and a dude with a white ponytail and an elongated forehead, plus huge head in general. Jasmine bowed, so I followed suit. The black dude spoke "Apprentice Ru, who have you brought us?"

"Luke Porter." she answered.

"Sent by your Master, the two of you were." the green one stated.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Why send you, and leave himself alone on Endor?"

"He wants you to test Mr. Porter here."

"Ahh. Force potential I see. Yes, much potential." Yoda said "Finished your job is. Return to your Master you should."

"Of course Master Yoda." Jasmine said, she bowed and then walked out leaving me alone with thirteen Jedi masters looking at me, peering into my very soul.

The black guy lifted up a mirror, and was looking at it. All I saw was the back of the mirror, or whatever the heck it was, but in the back of my mind I saw words, images, and shapes. "Tell us what you see." the black guy said in his deep voice.

"A square, a space ship, a speeder, a pistol, a cup, a circle, a rectangle or square, same difference, a speeder, a ship, a rifle, and a speeder." I said in rapid succession.

The black guy lowered the thingy, and looked at every one. "Well done." he said.

"Thank you Master…" I started.

"Windu, Master Windu." he answered.

"Thank you, Master Windu." I said.

"Much to learn you have." Master Yoda said.

"Aren't I a little old to be trained?" I asked.

Yoda's ears went backwards and then back to their normal position. "Usually you are, but an exception we will make." he replied.

"Ok, so what am I to do for now?" I asked.

"Well, there is an open slot for a Padawan open…" Master Windu began. The door opened and Jasmine stepped back in.

"Luke Porter, I accept you as my Padawan learner." she said.

**Part II**

My Master led me out of the Jedi Council room and down a flight of stairs. "Hold up, I thought you were a Padawan yourself?" I questioned. We stopped in front of an elevator and it opened. We stepped through and the doors closed.

"I was, that was a ruse just in case you were actually an assassin or a Seperatist." Jasmine replied.

"How long has this war been going?" I asked.

"I know you aren't from this galaxy. I talked to the Council about it and they agreed with me. But this war just started three months ago." my Master answered "We need to build you a lightsaber."

"Is that where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes. I've seen in your memories that you have had training in swordplay, intensive training."

"How much more have you seen?" I asked, freaked out.

"I've seen a lot actually. I know about the Cybertronians, your brothers, the other dimension, and that you are incredibly fit for someone of your age."

"You are really freakin me out." I said startled. The elevator dinged and the two of us stepped out. We were in a workshop, I was led to over to a workbench that had chisels, sauter type things, and other various hand tools. A round tube of metal was placed in front of me and in my mind I felt instructions come from my Master on how to make a lightsaber.

Over the course of three days, I worked on my weapon, my lifeline, my lightsaber. The lightsaber hilt was a hand-and-a-half hilt, it was black and gray mainly. The body of the hilt was gray and had a rounded off bottom. Black rings were inlaid out on the bottom, and a stud came out about two centimeters long and three centimeters thick. The stud would be what would attatch to my belt. There was a space of gray then there were black hand grips spaced evenly around the hilt vertically. The grips extended about half way from the gray area above the black rings. From the top extending down to just above the grips, but only on the front side, was a black part of the hilt that didn't form ridges, or grips. It was just there. It formed almost a parabola, but it was narrower and was filled in. In the middle was a red activation button. Above that, was another set of ridges. These were also vertical black rings inlaid among the gray hilt.

I let out a sigh that I had been holding in for three days and pressed the activation button. A white blade surrounded by azure edges, sprung from the hilt. I took my thumb off the activation button and was surprised when the blade stayed activated. I hit the button again and the blade disappeared back into the hilt. My Master walked in and nodded at my accomplishment.

"I'll bring you to your quarters, and there you should shower. Robes have been blaced in there for you." my Master said.

"Thank you." I said. I bowed to my Master and she brought me to my quarters.

"I'll come for you in the morning and we'll begin your lessons on the use of the Force."

"I look forward to it, my Master." I said.

My Master left me to my own devise, and I did what she recommended, I showered. Once I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and looked at the robes and attire that was lieing on my bed. The pants and the boots were a dark brown. The tunic was a dark brown as well, there was so dark of a brown it looked black, it was a weird piece that fit over my head like a pancho, but without the sleeves, and it extended to my knees but it forked and formed two flaps. Around my stomach area were two belts, one was a dark brown like the tunic, pants, and boots. The other was a belt that had many pouches and clipped together at the front with a gold and silver clip. On my left was a indentation forming a u. I clipped my lightsaber to it and was pleased to find that it fit in nicely. I crawled into bed and shut the lights off. Tomorrow was going to be really strenuous.

**Authors Note:**

**Don't worry, Transformers characters, mainly Barricade and Drones, will appear in later chapters. I'm just combining my favorite two things together in one story, Star Wars and Transformers. Luke will eventually go back home but that's another story for another time.**

**Please R&R, reviews really keep me motivated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Quickest Assention

I had been training for a year in the terms of this dimension, and I was facing my final test to become a Jedi Knight. My training was kept a secret from every one besides those on the council and my Master. Maybe it was because I was from a different dimension entirely. Whatever it was, my final test had to deal with fighting my inner weakness and controlling my fear in order to overcome the apparition of a long dead Sith Lord that I was going to have to duel. I activated my lightsaber that I had become so accustomed to and took a defensive stance. The Sith Lord activated his ruby blade and settled in an attacking position. He advanced towards me and swung at my legs. My lightsaber moved on its own accord, and deflected the attack. I counterattacked and my lightsaber was barred aside by a lazy swing of the Sith's arm. We fought back and forth for what seemed like forever. We spun away from each other and the Sith smirked at me.

"I have seen your fears, and they are now mine to control." he said in a raspy voice. He launched a volley of Sith lightning at me.

I raises my lightsaber and it absorbed the lightnings energy. "Fear is nothing. I have nothing to fear." I countered as I attacked. I slashed up, down, left and right. I kicked the Sith in the chest and he flew back. He struggled to get up and I charged up a powerful ball of the Force with my two hands. Just as tht Sith got up, I blasted him into the wall with the Force bomb. I was panting now, and I heard applause. I turned around and saluted Master Yoda and Master Windu with my lightsaber.

Master Yoda beckoned me forward and I approached him. I deactivated my lightsaber and knelt in front of him. I heard the snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting and I bowed my head.

"A Jedi Knight you now are." Master Yoda said as he knighted me with his green lightsaber "A Padawan you were, but no longer. A Padawan to the Force, you will remain." the lightsaber deactivated and I rose to my feet. I turned and faced Master Windu. He ignited his purple blade and with a motion so fast, I couldn't track it, he cut the Padawan braid off of my hair. Master Windu saluted me and then deactivated his weapon.

"Thank you, my Masters." I said as I bowed to the both of them.

"A mission we have for you." Yoda said.

"A mission?" I looked up startled.

"Yes. There is a large concentration of Separatist forces forming on Mustafar. You are to take a squad of Clone troopers and drive the Seperatists out. Is that clear, General Porter?" Master Windu informed then asked.

"Yes, Master." I confirmed. I was led out of the dark room that I had been in and I accidentally ran into Jasmine. "Sorry, I really am." I apologized.

"That's alright." she said. I now noticed the youth in her voice.

"You aren't from this galaxy either, are you?" I voiced my suspicion.

"No, I'm from the same place you are from. I saw you on ESPN for football." Jasmine said quietly.

"How old are you? You don't seem that much older than I am."

"I'm 18."

"Oh, we'll it was nice seeing you. I have to go."

"Bye."

I walked out of the temple and I saw a black and red starfighter with a white, black, and red astromich droid. "General Porter." I heard a Clone trooper say behind me. I turned around and saw that the Clone was in black body armor with red around the face guard, and red stripes on the sides and the breastplate.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm CT-SE-VEES-11132." he introduced as he took his helmet off.

I shook his hand and I said "I'll just call you Seeves."

The trooper seemed taken back, "Thank you sir, that means a lot, sir." he said.

"Don't mention it. Where is the rest of the squadron?" I asked.

"Up in the stratosphere of Coruscant."

"Shall we go join them?" I asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Where's your ship?" I asked. Seeves pointed to an all black starfighter like mine. "Alright, let's roll!"

I got into the cockpit of my fighter and strapped myself in. On a screen words started to appear "How may I be of service, you slagger?" it read.

"Nightshade! How the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"Same way you did. Now are we going to fly or what?"

"Let's fly."

Nightshade took off and flew us out to the stratosphere to the huge Star Destroyer. We boarded the massive ship and I got out of the cockpit. Seeves met me in the hangar and together the two of us went to the bridge.

"What's the mission, sir?" Seeves asked.

"I'll explain it to everyone at once, that way I won't have to repeat myself." I replied.

Seeves just nodded his understanding as we reached the bridge. A man in a gray uniform stood with his back to us. He turned around and his face sprouted a beard that was connected to his mustache. The beard had signs of graying, but his black hair gave no signs of graying on his head. "You must be General Porter." he said in a smooth, deep voice. The voice reminded me of Optimus' but not as deep.

"I am. Would you assemble all of the men in the main hangar?" I asked.

"Of course, sir." the man said. He places the order over the intercom and turned back to me and Seeves. "The orders are given. The men should meet you there."

"Thank you…" I left hanging.

"Admiral Pierce." the man bowed.

I nodded, "I shall remember that. Thank you." I left with Seeves to go back to the main hangar. I stopped at the doorway and turned back to face the admiral. "Set coordinates to the Mustafar system." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." the man bowed and went to the navi-computer.

Satisfied, I turned back around and Seeves and I went back towards our main goal of getting to the hangar. When we arrived there, a host of Clones in the same type of armor as Seeves greeted us. I walked over to a box and stood on it. All eyes focused on my. I cleared my throat and began "I am Luke Porter, your new General. I won't ask you to do things that will waste our time, resources, and or energy." I paused and looked around. "I know that I am young, and for you to be subject under me must be difficult. We have been tasked to lead an attack on a Seperatist strong hold that is starting to take form. The planet that we are heading towards is Mustafar. I do not know what fate has planned for us there, but if it is glory and honor, we shall accept it with open arms. If it is tradgety, death, and failure that awaits us, we will prove fate wrong. We will change death and failure into life and success. All I ask is, are you with me?" I waited for any type of response.

"I'm with you, sir." a single Clone trooper stepped forward.

"What is your name trooper?" I asked.

"CT-11456, sir."

"Alright, let's go Snake-Eyes. Anyone else?"

Every trooper now stepped forward. I nodded my approval. "Good. Get ready for the time of your lives gentlemen. ETA, is about two hours. Get ready and get some rest." I ordered. As the Clones dispersed, Seeves and Snake-Eyes approached me. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" I asked.

"What kind of forces are we going up against?" Seeves asked.

"An entire army, and I have no idea of what their strength is." I answered.

"Thanks. That's all we needed to know."

I nodded and the two troopers went off. I went back to Nightshade and sat in the cockpit.

"Well, that was a stirring speech." Nightshade mocked.

"Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically "Why are you even here?"

"You're my charge, I'm supposed to protect you." Nightshade replied.

"And who's goin to protect you?" I countered "You're all alone here, you don't have Team Prime with you anymore, you're the only Cybertronian here! You left one war behind to go fight in another one!"

"That may be, but I couldn't let you go and get yourself killed, now could I?"

"You could've." I said coldly.

"Well this is a cheery mood, now isn't it."

Nightshade and I sat in silence the rest of the trip. When we finally came out of light speed, most of the troopers got into drop ships andate rest got into star fighters. I strapped myself into the pilots seat, and set up my com system. The hangar doors opened and Nightshade started up.

"Ready to rock?" Nightshade asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied "Alright, listen up men, we provide cover in the air long enough for the drop ships to land." I said to the other pilots "Once we have finished, and the drop ships are safely on the ground, we'll meet them at the drop site. Everybody got that?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" rang through my comlink and I couldn't resist a smile. "Perfect, let's go kick some Clankers to the next solar system!" I said.

All of us then flew out of the hangar. I saw a huge capital ship crawling with Seperatist droids. Enemy ships appeared on my scanners. "All fighters, attack positions!" I ordered as I activated the guns on my own… well Nightshade did actually.

"You wanna fly or should I handle it?" Nightshade asked me.

"You do the flying, I'll do the shooting." I replied.

"Sounds good."

The space battle was one of the most intense thing that I had ever done. I shot, Nightshade flew. It was a simple arrangement, but it was effective. We fought for about twenty minutes, but it felt like an eternity. "Sir, the drop ships have landed." I heard.

"Perfect. Let's land." I said. We flew down to the volcanic planet's surface and landed on a dense piece of basalt rock. I unstrapped myself from the pilots seat and got out of the cockpit. "Alright gentlemen, let's get to work."

The Clone troopers nodded in agreement and we headed towards the military facility that was two klicks west of our current position. I placed my left hand on my lightsaber hilt for comfort, I was prepared to do my duty, but I didn't want to kill a person. "Sir, we've arrived." a trooper told me and snapped me out of my morbid thoughts.

"Set up snipers around the perimeter of the base." I ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

The troopers headed to carry out the order and three minutes later my com was patched in with, "Set up, sir. Waiting for your orders." I scanned the fort below us, we were on a mesa of basalt. All I could see were droid sentries. I put a finger to my right ear and said "Take out the sentries." A chorus of shots rang through the air and I watched the droids go down. "Snake-Eyes," I said.

"Yes, sir?" the trooper rushed over to me.

"I want you and Seeves to lead a frontal assault with the half of the troops. I'll take the other half and attack them from behind." I informed.

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing." I said. Snake-Eyes turned and faced me. I looked at him "Don't take unnecessary risks, keep casualties to a minimum."

"I will, sir." he said and departed with Seeves and half of the company.

"Snipers, take out whatever droid shows up in your scopes." I ordered.

"Yes, sir!" a chorus thundered in my ear. I turned and faced the rest of my company.

"Seeves and Snake-Eyes are leading a frontal assault. We will enter the fort from behind." I informed them "Understood?"

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Good, now let's roll!"

We descended from our perch and sneaked around to the back. "Whenever you're ready Seeves." I said.

"Understood." was his reply. Sounds of the frontal assault reached our ears and I looked at the troops and motioned for them to get ready. I activated my lightsaber and rushed to the wall. I got to the wall without a problem and thrust my blade into the wall. I cut a hole big enough for three troops at a time to enter, then kicked the block of metal away so that we could enter. My lightsaber moved on its own accord, it deflected blaster bolts directed at me and my men. I sent the bolts back towards their shooters, and watched as droids fell. Within ten minutes, we had destroyed all of the droids. Or so we thought. From an empty storage building, a police car that I had seen back in Jasper drove out. "What is that!?" a lot of troopers asked.

"Trouble." I answered them.

The drivers side door opened up and the man who had attacked me with the crazy cop car, stepped out. He drew his black lightsaber and saluted me with it. The cop car transformed and on my left wrist, I tapped a button on a bracer that Seeves had given me for communication. I had set that button up to call Nightshade if trouble ensued. "Luke meet Barricade." the man said.

I was about to reply when the sound of a star fighter hovering above us filled the air. I looked up and saw Nightshade. A grim smile appeared on my face as Nightshade transformed and landed in front of me and my men. I stepped out next to Nightshade and looked at the man. "Crazy idiot, meet Nightshade." I replied.

Nightshade and Barricade launched themselves at each other, and the man launched himself at me. I brought my lightsaber up and blocked the incoming strike. The man kicked me away and rushed at the Clones. The foolish clones shot at the man, who cackled gleefully and deflected the bolts back, and cut troopers down, one by one. I tackled the man and I felt a deep rage within me. I rolled off the man and he cackled as we faced each other. I lifted my left hand and Force lightning shot out of fingertips. The man lifted his lightsaber and absorbed the lightning. I kept the lightning going as I rushed at the man. I lunged with my blade and he deflected it. I ended the lightning and focused on attacking. We just stood in place trying to hack each other to tiny pieces, but we were at a stalemate. I kicked the man in the chest and he stumbled backwards. I saw a droid near by and flung it at the man using the Force. As I flung the droid, I charged at the man. The man cue the droid in half and then let out a gasp and a strange gurgling noise as my lightsaber entered his stomach and came out the back. He dropped his lightsaber and I withdrew mine from his body. He fell to his knees and looked up at me. I turned my head away and guided his lightsaber to my left hand. I activated it and crossed the two lightsabers at his neck.

"Do it, boy." the man said. He then spit out a glob of blood. "Do it, or I'll kill all of your men."

"How?" I asked puzzled.

"By simply creating a Force bomb that will detonate, and destroy every non-sensitive Force users on this planet!" the old man cackled "Do it, do it now!"

I don't know what I was thinking, but I executed the man in front of me. I looked at his lightsaber and clipped it to my belt. I looked around for Nightshade, only to feel myself slipping away.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I groaned as I turned it off. I looked at the date and saw that it was November thirteenth. "What a crazy dream." I muttered to myself.

I dragged myself out of bed and to my laptop. I was still trying to find information on my MECH wanted my brothers and me so badly. I wasn't having any luck. All I found out was that my dad was actually from a different dimension, but nothing Star Wars related, more of like a parallel universe. I looked outside my bedroom window and saw that Nightshade was gone. I frowned and shook my head. I just hoped that Nightshade wasn't neck deep in scrap.

**Authors Note:**

**I could not resist doing that again. I'm sorry people but having a dream that seems so real, that's just too much fun. This story will now be back on track to just be a Transformers one, I just couldn't resist the urge.**

**Please R&R, I'd really appreciate some reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Answers

Waking up from that strange dream, it had rattled me. I don't know why, but it did. I glanced over to my desk that sat in the corner of my room, below the window, and saw the bracer that my father had given me. His hologram, that was real. I was certain of that. I walked over to the desk and sat down in the desk chair. I pressed a green button and my father showed up. "Yes?" he asked me, not unkindly.

"I want to know the truth. The real truth behind who you are. No more riddles or hints, just the truth and answers." I told him.

"I don't think that you're ready for the truth."

"Why not? You keep telling me false things, but if MECH wants Ben, Jacen, and me so badly, I want to know why."

"I thought I told you that already."

"All you actually said to my face was that they wanted us because they figured out that you came from another dimension. I don't think the Star Wars one is correct!"

"Luke, what you have to understand is that I just want to protect you and your siblings."

"What you need to understand is that I want to protect them and myself as well, and the only way for me to do that is to have answers. You cannot protect us because YOU are dead. Or have you forgotten that?"

My fathers hologram sighed and looked me in the eyes. "You want the truth?" I nodded "Alright then. I did come from a different dimension. I didn't necessarily lie to you about the Star Wars thing. In my dimension there are certain people called Paladins. I was one of those people. Our offspring inherit different traits that belonged to the Paladin parent. I had the ability to control lightning, fire, air, and the ability to look into people's minds. Two of those traits are in you, and the others are divided into your brothers."

"Which ones do I have? Like what abilities?" I asked.

"From what I've seen, I know for a fact that Ben controls air. From what I've seen from you so far, I'd say the ability to see into other people's minds and most likely lightning."

"What are the duties of a Paladin?"

"Protect the innocent, no matter the cost. Fight for freedom, when all else is lost. Hold on to oaths, with all you've got. Your sacrifices aren't hard to spot. A lot to lose or gain, your victories will be worth most pain." my father answered.

"That's deep." I said.

"That's the Paladin Code."

"So in other words, just do what is best for others, your word is supposed to be binding, and no sacrifice is too big for the greater good."

"In a sense, yes. Just be careful, there was a reason why the gods created Paladins. There will be opposites of Paladins. Where there is good, there is evil."

"What are they called?"

"Eclipse. They're the anti-Paladins. They have the same powers, but there are a few subtle hints that let you know. First if they can cast lightning, it'll be blood red. The fire will be blue, and the air will be black. You can never tell if someone is an Eclipse or a Paladin based on the mind seeing." my father said.

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi and that my lightsaber was blue. Does that mean anything, or was it just a dream?" I asked.

"More than likely it was just a dream. If it was something towards the fact that you were witnessing something, then those tend to mean something. But those that can control lightning can make swords out of their lightning. Instructions to make such a sword are in a black leather book that is down in the basement."

"Thanks for actually answering." I thanked.

My father nodded and then his hologram phased out. I heard my phone ringing and I stood up from the desk chair and went over to my bed where my phone was ringing on the headboard. The caller I.D. said that the number wasn't known, but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Luke, this is Optimus Prime." a deep baritone voice responded. It did sound exactly like Optimus based on the few times that I'd actually met him.

"Hey Optimus, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need to know, have you seen Nightshade at all today?" the Prime asked.

"No I haven't. I just woke up not to long ago." I answered truthfully.

"Alright. I'm just curious to where he has gone. He hasn't reported back to base."

"Maybe he just went for a drive." I suggested.

There was a pause, then "Never mind, he just pulled into base." Optimus said.

"Alright, nice talking to you I guess."

"Goodbye Luke." Optimus then hung up.

"That was odd." I muttered to myself. I put my phone in my pocket and headed to the basement. I had decided that I wanted to see of creating a lightning sword could actually be achieved. I felt soiled in a way that I could look into other people's minds. It felt wrong, just wrong. I turned the basement light on and looked around. I saw a huge black leathered binded book. I walked over to it and flipped through the pages. I gave up when I didn't find anything in the book. I put it back on the table and headed back upstairs to the first floor. I turned the light off in the basement and headed to the living room. I turned the T.V. on and the news was on. Curious, because the high school was being shown, I turned up the volume. A reporter came into focus and she looked worried. "A terrible situation has developed at Jasper High. A terrorist group known as MECH are holding all of the students hostage. We are awaiting word on what the government will do." she said.

I shut the T.V. off and rushed upstairs to my room. I got onto my knees and reached underneath my bed, and pulled out a box. I opened the box and there were my pistols. "Protect the innocent, no matter the cost. Fight for freedom, when all else is lost. Hold onto oaths, with all you've got. Your sacrifices aren't hard to spot. A lot to lose or gain, your victories will be worth most pain." I said solemnly to myself as I belted on the holsters of the pistols. I had a black leather jacket from when I used to ride motorcycles, I still had a motorcycle license, and I had three million dollars from the government and my "job". There was a Buell dealership near by, the Buell's were expensive, but well worth the money. Instead of grabbing my phone, I grabbed a Bluetooth and put it in my ear, put on the leather jacket, which covered the pistols, and I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my left cheek pocket. I let out a sigh and looked at myself in the mirror. A teenage boy with piercing blue eyes, medium length black hair, leather jacket, blue jeans, and a look of determination on his face, looked back at me. I was about to rush downstairs, but a black cowel caught my eye. I grabbed it from where it hung on my dresser knob and then ran downstairs and out the door, and rushed to the Buell dealership. I arrived there in under two minutes.

"How can I help you?" a woman asked.

"I would like to buy a new Buell." I said.

"What color?"

"Preferably black."

The woman led me to Buell and I loved it. "I'll take it." I said.

I did all the paper work and payed for the bike in full. I wheeled it out of the dealership, just as my Bluetooth beeped. I put a finger to the Bluetooth and answered "Hello?"

"Luke, this is Fowler." Fowler's voice answered "Where are you at the moment?"

"Going to the high school." I said simply as I started the Buell. If I understood this correctly, the new Buell's had 175 horsepower, that's a lot in a motorcycle.

"What are you thinking? You can't go there!" Fowler said sharply.

"I can go where I want." I said coldly "As to what I'm thinking, I'm going to get MECH out of the school." With that said I hung up and peeled out of the dealerships parking lot.

The school was in the middle of town and about five miles away from the dealership. I arrived at the school in under two minutes. I shut the engine off and put the kickstand up. I dismounted the bike, put my cowel on, took out my Sector 8 badge, placed it over my head, and looked at the surrounding area. Police had placed their yellow caution tape around the perimeter of the school starting at the oak tree and creating a barrier of tape. I strode towards the school and a police officer approached me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked me "We placed a quarantine around the place."

I turned around and looked at the police officer and glared at him. He backed away from me nervously and I said in a low voice, "I work for the government. It'd be wise to let me pass." I showed him my Sector 8 badge and he nodded and backed away from me even more.

"I'm sorry, sir. Best of luck to you, sir." he said in a rush.

I nodded and turned back around to head towards the school. I had reall felt like Batman back there with the low voice and the cowel. I got to the entrance and took a deep breath, then I tried to open it. It didn't open, so I took a step back and kicked the door open. I stepped inside and unholstered the pistol on my right hip. I held it in a ready position and switched the safety off. My father said that I could possibly look into other people's minds, so if I could do that I'd be able to find where Silas was hiding. I made my way to the main office and was unhindered by MECH soldiers. I slipped into the main office and went onto the loud speakers. "Silas, your day of reckoning has arrived. Meet me in the gym, if you're man enough." I said in a low voice that sounded nothing like me. I hung the loud speaker thing back up and slipped out of the main office and worked my way to the gym. I was about to cross the hallway to get to the gym when I saw three MECH soldiers coming down the adjacent stairs. I didn't want to kill them, and I felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I pointed at the three men and shot black lightning from my fingertips. The three men went down and fell down the remainder of the stairs. I went into the gym and got into the bleachers, and waited to see if Silas would arrive. The doors opened and three men entered, I couldn't see who, I couldn't see them because I had turned the lights off. They turned the lights on and I was pleased to see that Silas was one of the three men.

"You think it was a bluff, sir?" one of the men asked.

Silas looked around the gym, then answered "No, I have a feeling that whomever challenged me, he will be here."

"Got that right Silas." I growled in my low voice as I revealed myself to the three. Two guns were pointed at me, and my two pistols were pointing at the two men. "Looks like we've got alittle Mexican standoff. But we don't have the Mexicans." I stated.

"You're the one who challenged me?" Silas asked.

"I didn't challenge you, I just wanted to see if you'd actually show up." I answered.

"You were a fool."

"Who's more foolish, the fool or the idiot that listened to the fool to meet him?"

"The…" Silas stopped and looked around confused.

"Well TADE to you."

"Tade? What the hell does that mean?"

"Really? That's a damn embarrassment. TADE!" I yelled.

Silas' face darkened and he looked downright deadly. "Kill him." he ordered.

Before the two gunmen could shoot me, I shot them. I aimed at a non life threatening body part, the arms. I rushed forward and jumped in the air. As I was in the air, I spun around and kicked one of the men in the temple knocking him out. I landed and punched the other man in the temple and knocked him out as well. I spun my pistols around, like they do in the old Western movies and then holstered them. "Just you and me, Si." I said.

"So it is." Silas growled.

I knew that he was going to attack me, I can't explain it, but I knew what he was going to do probably before he knew what he was going to do. Silas threw one punch at my face and then another at my stomach. I blocked them both and I threw a couple of punches of my own. This wasn't like the first time that Silas and I had fought, where he underestimated me and took a beating because of it, this time Silas was determined and trying. Silas started to frown after we had been fighting back and forth for about three minutes. We each tried to gain the upper hand, until finally, I got a kick past Silas' defenses.

Silas stumbled back a couple of steps and he glared at me. We both stood a few paces away from each other, panting. We just glared at one another and after what seemed like forever Silas narrowed his eyes. He gave me a grim smile and bowed to me mockingly. "Until next time, until next time." he said. He turned on his heel and fled.

I frowned, Silas didn't seem like the type of person to retreat or give up on a fight. My eyes widened and a terrible thought went through my head…Bomb! I rushed out of the gym and just as I got out of the gym, the bomb went of. I was sent flying towards the lockers that were in front of me. I flipped in the air and my back was what hit the lockers. The breath whooshed out of me and I sank to the floor. Black spots danced around my eyes for alittle while. I stood up and went back in the gym. The two men I had shot and knocked out, they were still alive, barely but alive. I dragged the two of them out of the gym and outside and handed them over to the cops. "Here's two of em. The blast you heard was a bomb. I don't think that there's another one in the school." I said gruffly in my newfound low voice.

The police chief nodded and said "Thank you. We'll take it from here."

"I'd expect nothing else." I said. I walked away and mounted my new Buell. I started it and zoomed away from the school back to my house.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off, put the kickstand up, and dismounted. I walked inside the house and went into the living room. I took the cowl off of my face and wiped the sweat and grime off with the back of my right hand. Fowler was going to chew my ass out, that was dead certain. I was now only curious to as how Silas knew that I'd challenge him to meet me in the gym, and why he had held the school hostage anyway. I got off the couch that I had temporarily sat on and headed upstairs. I got to my room and took out fresh clothes. I stripped and went into the bathroom that was connected to my room and took a nice, warm shower. But one thing kept bugging me, what exactly was a Paladin?

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that its taken so long to get back on track to actual Transformers stuff, even though it is really focusing on MECH right now. I promise that the Cons and Bots will get in the action soon. How soon? You'll have to read and find out.**

**Thank you to Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**

**Please R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Inferno Pt. 1

It was now 3:05 pm, so Ben and Jacen were just getting done with school. I was in my room looking at through Sector 8's files on MECH, Silas, and myself. I frowned when I saw that Silas had once been a colonel for the US military. "I wonder what would've caused him to rebel." I muttered out loud to myself. MECH wasn't that old of an army, only seven years old. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I couldn't take this anymore. The stress that I was something different, I wasn't human, and that I had developed into a fighter.

I heard the front door open and I got up from my desk chair and headed downstairs. Ben and Jacen were just getting inside. "Hey guys." I greeted. The two of them looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Luke." Ben said.

Jacen just nodded, I immediately knew that there was something on his mind, not because of my ability to look into minds, no it was because we were twins. "I saw the news, you guys alright?" I asked. They both nodded. "Good, I'm glad."

My pants started to vibrate, so I took out my phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's Nightshade. I need you to come outside for a minute, I need to talk to you." Nightshade's voice replied. I sighed and hung up, walked outside. I didn't see Nightshade anywhere, so I walked forward and then I felt an electrical shock go across my body and then I knew nothing but the embrace of darkness.

I woke up dazed and confused, for one I was hanging from a ceiling about forty feet in the air, and second I was chained. The last thing that I remembered was getting shocked. I pictured myself shooting lightning out of my fingertips and I felt that odd prickly, shocking sensation in the fingertips. I shot lightning out of my right hand only and was busy melting the chains that held me captive. I heard footsteps approaching and a soft clinking of many appendages clicking on a metal floor. They sounded like Cybetronians! I stopped the lightning and started swinging back and forth. A door opened and the spider robot walked in along with a robot that was the same height as Optimus and same build. The difference was that on it's right hand, a cannon protruded from it, it was grey, it had red eyes, and it looked downright evil. The spider bot spoke "Oh, it's afraid of us."

I stopped swinging and did a couple of flips and with a satisfied snort, I broke free from the manacles that were around my wrists. I rolled to take away some of the momentum of the fall and as I stood up, I was picked up. "Slag!" I cursed under my breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" a male voice asked me.

I didn't answer, so the grey robot threw me in the air and then I was hit with a webbing that stuck me to the wall. I looked the grey robot in the eyes, optics as the Cybertronians called them, and growled "I wasn't planning or thinking of going anywhere. I just didn't want the cuffs to chafe, Señor Douche bag."

The robots eyes narrowed and its face got extremely close to mine and it growled back at me "I will not have some disgusting fleshy talk to me that way. The name is Megatron, Lord Megatron."

"Oh, I've heard of you, you're the leader of the Deceptidouches."

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron roared angrily "Are you trying to have me kill you fleshling?"

"I can take whatever the hell you give me." I challenged, looking Megatron in the eye.

Megatron smirked, and replied "We will see." Then he and the airachnid bot walked out of the room. I waited for a couple of minutes to make sure that the two Decepticons weren't coming back, and I was pretty sure that I was getting videotaped anyway, before I made my move. When I had fallen to the ground and rolled, I had drawn my switchblade and had hidden it in my hand. I pressed the button and the blade sprung to the webbing. I moved my arm up and down and was rewarded with the sound of webs being cut. I continued for what seemed like ages before I was once again falling. I again rolled to lessen the momentum and the chances of injury once I made contact with the floor. I had my watch on and I allowed a slight smile to creep onto my face, I hit a green button on the side and the watch became the bracer. I pressed the green button again and entered in the coordinates for the outskirts of Jasper. I hit the glowing green button, just as the gigantic door slid open and Megatron walked in, just as I left.

I appeared outside Jasper and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards my house. I heard a car approaching me and I turned around to see that it was a cop car. The cop car slowed down to my speed and the passenger side window rolled down. I stopped, and the cop stopped. The cop looked at me and I looked at him. He had a bushy mustache and brown eyes. He had a receding hairline of short brown hair, and his face seemed to be drawn taught, as if the entire skin on his face was sewed on tightly. "Can I help you officer?" I asked politely.

"Yes, a missing persons report was filed two days ago, and you match the description given to the cops. I need to take you downtown." the officer replied.

I kept my face straigh, but my thoughts were a whirlwind of confusion and disbelief. How could I have been gone for two days!? "Oh, umm alright. I don't think I've ever seen you here in Jasper before." I stalled. There was something off about this man. I was getting a strange vibe from him.

"I just transferred here from Salt Lake City." the officer replied.

"Have you had any interesting contacts lately, or interesting things on patrol?" I asked. I looked over the vehicle, and my heart stopped…on the side where the writing should've been 'To protect and serve,' there was 'To punish and enslave.' "I'm not getting in with you." I said.

"Why not? I need to take you downtown."

"You mean to Megatron, don't you."

The officers face went slack. He narrowed his eyes and the form flickered. "Smart boy." he said "Now get in or I'll have to take you by force!"

"You'll have to catch me first." I yelled as I took of running as fast as I could. I ran into an ally and dove behind a dumpster. I called Ratchet. "Hello?" Ratchet's voice answered.

"It's me, Luke!" I whispered loud enough for Ratchet to hear me.

"You have us worried sick, where are you?"

"In Jasper, getting chased by a psyco cop that's a Con! I need you to send me a ground bridge!"

"Why?"

I was about to reply when I heard the sound of a car door slamming. "Because if you don't, I'll be brought back to Megatron!"

"It'll be there in a few seconds."

I hung up, and the dumpster was swiped away from me, leaving me exposed. "Shit!" I cursed as I looked at the Decepticon.

"You're mine." it said.

"Screw you!" I spat as I launched a lightning barrage on him. His sensors were overloaded and he collapsed on the ground. I ended the lightning just in time for a ground bridge to open behind me. I walked through it and I never looked back.

I was now in the Autobot base, more specifically the MedBay. Ratchet was scanning me to make sure that I was alright. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well doc?" I asked.

"You're alright, just some bruising on your left ribs. Other than that, you're yourself, free of any Decepticon contraption." Ratchet answered.

I let out a sigh of relief and thanked Ratchet. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the medical bed. I heard the door slide open and I cracked an eye open to see Optimus and Nightshade walk in. I then opened my other eye and sat up. "What happened?" Optimus asked me.

"I received a call from you asking where Nightshade was, then as you were calling, he pulled into base." I started to explain "I waited for Ben and Jacen to get home and then after they got home, Nightshade called me. I went outside to go talk to him, but he wasn't there. So, I steppe forward and then I was electrocuted and I felt nothing. I woke up and found myself in the possession of Megatron."

"It'll be now in your best interest to remain here, at the base." Optimus said.

"What! Just because the cons know where I live, and because Nightshade is my guardian?"

"Yes." Optimus paused "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I escaped and was tracked down by another con. I…I got away."

"There is something you aren't telling us. I know there is Luke." Nightshade said.

"Ever heard of a Paladin?" I asked.

Nightshade shook his head, but understanding flooded Optimus' optics. "You mean to say, that you are a guardian of the universe?" Optimus asked.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"That is what every sentient being calls them. A few Paladins even fought in the War for Cybertron." Optimus said solemnly.

"Ok, that clears up about five percent of the gray area." I huffed "But to answer the question then, I am a Paladin. So are Ben and Jacen. Although, I do not think that they know it themselves."

"Sir, why would the cons want Luke?" Nightshade asked, still apparantly in the dark.

"He has certain powers. But I take it you didn't show the cons on the Nemisis." Optimus looked pointedly at me.

I looked down sheepishly and muttered "Not on the Nemisis, no. I might've blasted the con that was trying to capture me with lightning."

Optimus looked at me dumbfounded. I gave a nervous chuckle and looked away again. This was getting awkward. I let out a stressed sigh and got off of the berth that I had been lieing on. "Where are you going?" Nightshade asked.

"Nowhere apparantly, I'm under house arrest from Prime." I grumbled as I walked out of the MedBay.

With nowhere to go, I just went above the base and sat on the Mesa overlooking the desert. There was something about the desert that attracted me, I had thought in the years past that it was because it was warm, but now I had started to think that the desert attracted me because we were similar. The desert was harsh and dry, alone in whatever it did. I was a realist, I spoke what was the logical thing, I never understood optimism or pessimism. I couldn't make friends because of the way I was, and the desert couldn't make itself friends either because it was a barren landscape. I heard the door to the elevator open and without turning around I said "Go away please. I just need to be alone."

"What kind of a twin would I be if I just left you to sulk?" Jacen's voice chided me.

I whirled around and looked at the face of my smiling twin. I started to smile and I chuckled softly as my twin sat next to me. "How's school?" I asked him.

Jacen laughed and looked over the horizon. "I passed out of school just like you did. Ben did as well." he said.

"When was this?" I asked in surprise.

"The day you disappeared." Jacen said matter of factly "Have you been having these weird sensations lately?"

"I've had some yes." I answered.

"So have Ben and I." Jacen paused and looked at me "Do you know what we are?"

"I do."

"What can you do exactly? Dad has taught Ben and me some things. I guess it is kind of weird to get the mind around."

"Dad didn't teach me, I had to figure it out for myself." I mused "But as to what I can do, I can look into people's minds, create lightning from my fingertips, and cause mayhem because of it."

"Ben can do all those things, he can control fire and air as well. So far I've been able to do that as well. We're experiencing the same things."

I looked into my twins eyes and I asked "Has our father told you what our job actually is? What exactly we are? Has he told you that we have to fight a war against something called the Eclipse?"

"No, he hasn't told us that." Jacen said alittle bit deflated.

I snorted and looked away. "I just want to get away from all of this. Escape the pressure that dad has put on me to be the perfect first born." I said.

"Why would you say that?" Jacen demanded.

"Because Jace," I now looked my twin in the eye again "Dad hasn't told me outright, but I've had dreams. Dreams so real that I believe that they are a reality! I thought I was a freaking Jedi for Christs sake! The books that were in our basement, I've read most of it that was written for me. They kept explaining what my Fate was. The writing was almost literally on the wall for me," I paused and shook my head in dismay "I'm supposed to be the leader of the Paladins Jacen. That's why I've become so isolated. It's a lot of pressure that is forcing me down into the ground! I can't take it! I'm supposed to lead our people, but I don't even understand what the hell we are or what I'm supposed to do!"

Jacen looked at me in surprise, maybe because I don't have outbursts like that. I usually keep my emotions to myself unless needed. "Everything will be alright Lukw. You're not going to be alone. You have me and Ben, Nightshade as well." Jacen said "I understand that this can be a burden, but it'll only be a burden if you let it be."

"Thanks bro." I said. Jacen and I hugged each other and we both stood up from where we had been sitting. Jacen was about to walk inside but I grabbed his shoulder before he could walk away. "I need to tell you something, I don't want the others to know." I said.

Jacen turned around and faced me again. "You can trust me." Jacen said.

I took a deep breath and released it before I dropped the bombshell "I'm going to die."

**Authors Note:**

**There you have it, the Paladin secret is out to the Autobots, and the Porter's have all gotten their abilities. **

**Thank you to Guest: Princess of Dreams, you are a loyal follower and I appreciate that. It makes writing the next chapters fun.**

**Please R&R people.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Inferno Pt. 2

**Jacen's POV**

"Everyone dies Luke." I chuckled nervously. The look in Luke's eyes though stopped me. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Luke said gravely.

"How do you know you're going to die? What are you some sort of prophet?"

"I saw it in a dream, Jace." Luke said without any emotion, which creeped me out "Dad said that dreams like that are trying to tell the dreamer something. The dream I had, it was after I had gotten poisoned by that Decepticon, it showed a battle going on. A fight between a person in black and a person in brown. The one in black was going to kill someone or something and the one in brown stopped him. The one in the brown was me. I had a red energy sword, and the one in the black…" Luke took a shakey breath "I'd recognize his fighting style any day of the week. The one in black was you Jace."

I got shivers up and down my spine. "Why would we be fighting?" I asked.

"What color is your lightning?" Luke asked.

"Blue, but…" I started.

"Why is it important?" Luke interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my twin with amusement. "So what do you have to worry about?" I asked.

"Because, dad said that a way to tell the difference between a Paladin and an Eclipse is that their lightning is red, my lightning is black. Something's going to happen that'll turn me into an Eclipse, and if or when it happens, I want you to be ready for better or for worse." Luke said.

"Are all Eclipses lightnings red?" I asked still with an eyebrow raised.

Luke just nodded and let go of my shoulder. "I'll do my best to not stray from being a Paladin, but I cannot make any guarantees." he said.

With that said, we both walked inside and back to the Autobots and most Iikely the rest of the humans. Once we were back down, Luke went his own way and I went to the human area. I sat down on the couch and let out a contented sigh. Everything seemed to be going perfectly for me and my family, except for Luke. I frowned as I thought about what my twin had said to me topside. I just didn't believe that he could turn against whatever he believed in. It wasn't his nature. I admit, Luke could be a cold and distant person at some points, but he was also loyal and compassionate to those he loved. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes, I took deep breaths and started to relax.

"Hi Jacen!" I heard someone shout, then the couch cushions moved as someone sat on them.

I opened my eyes and saw that Miko was sitting next to me now, and I raised an eyebrow "What's gotten into you today?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Raf asked as he climbed up the stairs with Jack following behind him.

"To be honest, I don't really want to discus with you three. You wouldn't understand." I said.

"Try us." Jack challenged.

I turned and looked at my cousin and saw that his right eye was rimmed by a bruise and that there were blood stains on his shirt and a scrape on his left cheek. I narrowed my eyes and I was about to ask him what happened, but I was beaten to it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke asked.

I turned to the sound of my brothers voice and saw that he was in the rafters above the human area.

"Vince and his gang." Jack answered.

Luke jumped down from the rafters and he landed softly in front of everyone. "What? Why?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Just because they could." Jack said and shrugged "I'm fine."

"No you're not." I said as I stood up off the couch. I turned and looked at Luke and said sternly "I know what you're thinking and I don't approve of it. It'll prove nothing, it's not even worth the time."

Luke turned and looked at me crossly and pointed at Jack "You're willing to let Jack get beaten to a pulp, and not even lift a finger?" he accused _Apparantly our father hasn't told you everything! Protect the innocent, no matter the cost. That doesn't ring a bell!? _Luke's voice rang in my head.

"I don't think that we should beat a person who is way out of our league." I asserted.

"Everyone on this planet is out of our league if you're playing that card. No human could possibly match us!" Luke growled as he stepped towards me "I know you're not with me on what I think or believe, but I don't need your consent or your blessing!"

"What is going on here?" Arcee's voice cut through the tension between my twin brother and me.

"I don't even know." Jack said as he shrugged.

Arcee then looked at Luke and me and I shrugged and Luke shook his head and jumped into the rafters that were twenty feet higher than we were. Everyone's, with me as the exception and Ben was somewhere else in the base, jaws unhinged when they saw Luke do that. We all looked to where Luke had jumped up, but he wasn't there! I searched with my mind and I became really puzzled. Luke was hiding himself from sight. I frowned and turned my gaze away from Luke and was met with confused looks on Arcee's, Jack's, Raf's, and Miko's faces. I shrugged and walked down the stairs and went to locate Ben.

I found Ben in the Autobots training room. Ben was sparring with a teenage boy that was dressed in black shorts and a sleeveless tee that was black with yellow. At first I thought it was Bumblebee, but as I watched I noticed that it was Nightblaze. I allowed a small smile to spread across my face as I watched the two of them spar. Ben was easily outmatched my Nightblaze and I could tell that Blaze was holding back. Blaze swiped his legs in an arc on the ground and Ben landed with a resounding THUD! I clapped as Blaze helped Ben up. They both stopped and looked at me. "How long have you been there?" Ben asked in surprise.

"A good five minutes." I answered.

"Oh, I was trying some of your moves that I've seen, I can't master them." Ben said.

I chuckled and shook my head with the smile on my face seeming to grow larger. "Luke's moves are way more complicated than mine are." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nightblaze asked curiously.

I turned my attention to him and simply said "MMA."

"Mixed Martial Arts." Ben explained when he saw Nightblaze's confusion.

The three of us walked out of the training room and made our way back to the main room. Ratchet who was normally glued to the computer, was nowhere to be found. Ben and I walked up to Raf and asked if we could see his laptop for a couple of minutes. Raf handed me his laptop and I opened up YouTube, and searched Luke's name and had MMA fights next to it. I picked the first one that showed Luke and I plugged it into the Autobots computer so that everyone could watch it.

The fight loaded and it showed Luke wearing red and black fighting shorts and black gloves. This was a fight back in April that we were watching. His opponent came out onto the fighting floor and there was a huge roar of approval from the crowd. The ref walked onto the floor and brought the two fighters to the middle of the octagon. The two combatants touched gloves and backed away from each other. Luke didn't take any type of defensive or offensive stance, he just stood there with his arms at his sides. His opponent took an offensive stance and the bell dinged, and the man rocketed forward. Before the man reached Luke, Luke tensed up and you could tell something was about to happen. The man reached Luke and threw a punch at Luke. Luke jumped into the air, twirled around and next thing that you knew, the man was on the ground with Luke on top of him. The man tapped out and Luke was declared the victor. A replay in slow motion showed Luke's move. When he had twirled, Luke had wrapped his right leg around the mans neck, and his left leg hooked under the mans left pit. The momentum of the jump brought them both to the ground, with Luke choking his opponent out.

"When was this?" Nightblaze asked in astonishment.

"I didn't know that humans had that type of potential." Arcee stated.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Miko yelled.

I smiled again and looked at Ben's astonished face. "This happened on April eighteenth, of this year. We had just turned sixteen." I answered Nightblaze's question. Movement caught my eye, I focused on that and saw Luke walking out of the room.

I followed my twin brother out of the room and found him in the training room. Luke was kneeling in the middle of the floor and had his hands clasped behind his back. "Luke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"What's gotten into you? I know you've told me about the Paladin thing that's bothering you, but there's something else, I can sense it."

Luke rose from his kneeling position and turned to face me. His eyes were full of grief and self loathing, my heart felt a pang of sympathy. "I keep seeing his face." Luke whispered.

"Who's face?" I asked, confused.

"The MECH soldier I killed, when Aunt June and Jack were captured." he replied.

"Oh, you could go to therapy or something." I suggested.

"I need time. I feel a storm brewing, and it's almost here. I don't want to kill again, but I can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"What that mans family is thinking. I killed someone's son, brother, husband, father, friend. Was he just doing a job, was he just doing what he thought was right? I don't know, and I never will! I'm just so lost!"

Then Luke did something that I'd never forget, he broke down and cried. That had to have been the worst time for the Autobots and Fowler to walk in. Their faces were as astonished as I felt. Never had I seen Luke be this morose. I looked at Fowler and asked bitterly "What do you want?"

"I need to debrief Luke about his capture." Fowler answered.

Luke looked up at everyone and he narrowed his eyes, especially at Fowler. "I talked to the Autobots. They can debrief you." Luke said quietly.

"I would like to hear it from you." Fowler said.

"I don't wanna tell you. I know this sounds childish, but I do not trust you. Who knows how many secrets that you're keeping from me and my family. I've found out answers on my own, ones you refused to answer." Luke snarled "You said MECH killed our parents. I've found out differently. MECH used to be part of Sector 8, and then you did something that shoved MECH away from you."

"How do you know this?" Fowler questioned.

"He can see it from your mind." I growled "I can see it too."

"I can explain if you'd let me." Fowler said calmly.

"What did you do?" Optimus asked.

"This was back when I was an Army Ranger, so I only know the blunt details." Fowler started "Basically, Sector 8's old Commander became corrupt and started to kill those that he believed was a threat to his power. Once the rest of Sector 8 caught on, it was to late to stop MECH from leaving us. We arrested the Commander, but he disappeared into a flash of red light and we haven't seen him sense."

"Is it possible that he's an Eclipse?" Luke asked suddenly.

Fowler's face fell into a look of astonishment. "How do you know about the Eclipse?" Fowler asked "They're a national secret!"

I looked at Lukw and sent a telepathic question _Should I answer or do you want it?_

_I'll answer._"Ben, Jacen, and I are Paladins." Luke answered.

"Well that explains quite a few things." Fowler mused.

All the Autobots besides Optimus, and Nightshade looked at Luke and I in surprise. Ratchet was about to say something when the proximity alarm went off. Luke straightened up and he looked shocked and then angry. "They've found me." he said "You need to get everyone out of here!"

"Why? Who's found you?" Fowler asked.

"Who do you think? The Eclipse! I've recently found out that they're hunting for me because our dad was the heir, he died making me the heir because I'm the oldest! They're here to kill me and everyone in here! So get everybody out of here! NOW!" Luke screamed.

Optimus nodded and looked at Ratchet. "Clear everyone out." he ordered.

Ratchet nodded and walked out of the room followed by the rest of the Autobots, leaving me, Fowler, Luke, and Optimus alone. Fowler reached for something in his pocket and brought out a cylinder like metal object. He tossed it to Luke and he caught it. "Thank you." Luke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dads sword." Luke answers and then looked at me. "I need you to go as well. If I die here, I want my family to be safe. They know that we're related to the Darby's, they might go after them."

I nodded in understanding and embraced my twin brother. "Be careful." I told him.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

We split apart and I walked out of the room and hopped into Nightblaze after he transformed. I couldn't shake the feeling that that would be the last time I ever saw Luke.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Inferno Pt. 3

**Jacen's POV**

I still couldn't believe that I had actually left my twin brother to fight this battle alone. I was disgusted with myself at the moment. It had been two hours since I had last seen my brother. I was pacing back and forth in the Darby's living room and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was extremely worried about Luke. I knew that he could take care of himself but I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. That empty pit that a person gets in their stomach when they're afraid, I was having that constantly.

"Jacen, just sit down. You're freaking us out." Jack's voice brought me out of my morbid thinking.

"Sorry Jack." I said. I sat down on the couch next to my cousin and a worried sigh escapes my lips.

"He'll be fine." Jack said trying to comfort me.

I looked at Jack and I said in a low, quiet voice "How do you know? He's just one person. How do you feel when Arcee leaves on a mission or goes to a battle? You worry about her, I worry about Luke."

"I always know that Arcee will come back. She has Optimus and the others looking out for her. Not to mention that she can take care of herself."

"Luke has no one right now. I've always been at his side, until now."

Jack put a hand on my right shoulder and said firmly "I know that Luke will be alright. He's one of the strongest humans that I know. Luke'll pull through."

I nodded and let out another sigh. To get my mind off of depressing thoughts, I turned on the TV, right to the news channel. A woman with red hair and a full rosy cheeks was reporting. "Outside Jasper a large explosion has ripped apart three mountains and have reduced them to rubble. The government isn't saying what has happened, but they gave hints about who they think caused this. They believe that the terrorist group known as MECH are the cause of the explosion."

I shut the TV off and sat back in the couch further. Luke had caused that! There was no way possible that a human being could rip apart three mountains. No way at all! I looked over at Jack and he was just as surprised as I was. "Do you think Luke caused that?" Jack asked me "There can't be possible!"

"I honestly don't know, Jack." I said, disbelief flooding my voice "I honestly do not know."

Jack and I sat there in the living room in silence for a minute or two before my phone vibrated. I saw that it was from Fowler, so I immediately answered it. "Hello?" I asked as I put it on speaker.

"Jacen, I'm calling to let you know that we are currently searching for Luke." Fowler's voice answered.

"I saw the news, did he reall cause that?"

"We think that he did. If the two of you are anything like your father was, then with ninety-nine percent certainty I can say that Luke did blow up three mountains."

"You said that you're searching for Luke, did he go missing?" Jack asked.

"He's buried among the rubble. I don't even know if he's alive. He didn't fight in the Autobot base that much we do know."

"I'm coming to help you look for him." I said.

"Alright, but only you and Ben are allowed. The Autobots can help if they want, but no other humans are allowed."

I looked over at Jack who nodded and I said "Deal."

I got up off the couch and I entered the garage. Arcee was sitting there in her motorcycle form and she was a little surprised when she saw me. "Jacen?" she asked.

"In the flesh. You wanna come and help look for Luke?" I asked.

"Hop on." Arcee said.

"Are you sure? I mean Nightblaze and Nightshade are outside, I could ride with them." I said in surprise.

"I already talked to them, I need to talk to you." Arcee stated.

"Ah." I said as I got on Arcee.

Jack entered the garage and opened the big garage door and said "Good luck, I hope you find Luke."

"Thanks, I do too." I said as Arcee accelerated out of the garage and out onto the street. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm concerned about Jack's safety. I can't help him when humans, besides MECH, attack him. Hearing your discussion with Luke before he entered battle, it really got me thinking, and when Luke said that the three of you Porters were Paladins, I just didn't know what to think." Arcee said.

"I still don't know what to think. I care about Jack, he's my cousin, but to get involved would just make things complicated. Luke wants to protect Jack as much as he wants to protect everybody." I let out a small laugh, "Luke thinks he can save everyone. He wants to believe that he can. He's always been like that."

"Could you at least teach Jack how to defend himself?"

"Yes. Luke might be better suited for that then I am. I'm not a very good teacher. Most of the MMA things that I know, Luke taught me."

"Why does Luke feel the need to save and protect everyone?"

I hesitated to answer because it was such a touchy subject on Luke's part. He hated discussing it, and he even disliked hearing about it. "It's not a nice story to tell…It's not really my place to tell the story either. Luke doesn't talk about it, and when someone tries to bring it up, he brushes it off and walks away from the discussion." I finally said to Arcee.

"I understand."

The rest of the ride was in silence. We got out Jasper and out into the desert where the search party was. I got off Arcee and she transformed. We walked up to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. "Any luck?" I asked.

"None." Ratchet replied.

I sighed and knelt onto the ground. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to find Luke's position. I found his signature and my eyes snapped open. "Found him!" I exclaimed. I ran over to another mountain, well what was left of it, and I heard the Autobots running behind me. I arrived at the mass of rubble and pointed at a corner to my left. "Luke's burried right there." I said.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked me.

"Positive."

Optimus nodded and started to move some of the boulders. The other Autobots stepped in and helped out. It took ten minutes before I saw a sight that I'd never forget. A black swirl of lightning and air formed a sphere and inside I could see two figures. One held a black sword and the other was kneeling with what looked like a red sword. The two were frozen in place and the sphere stayed there until all the rubble was removed.

After all the rubble had been removed from the area, the sphere exploded and flattened alien giant and man alike. A ringing kept resounding in my ears and I stood up trying to clear the cobwebs that were in my eyes. I saw Luke standing over three bodies that were bloodied, and a man kneeling. The man had a brown beard and greying hair. He was laughing and Luke lowered his sword to the mans neck.

"Luke!" I shouted as I rushed over to my brother.

Luke turned and looked at me, his eyes weren't normal they were black. "Do not interfere." he growled in a voice deeper than Optimus' baritone.

"Snap out of it! Don't you realize what you're doing? You blew up three mountains!" I yelled at him.

The man kneeling on the ground started to laugh harder. "You'll never get your brother out of this." he said in a maniacal tone. The mans voice had a hint of a Midwestern accent, but had an air of power around him.

"What did you do!?" I yelled at the man as my eyes narrowed.

"I pushed him over the edge by threatening to kill everyone in that pathetic town." the man spat "Starting with the youngest child. I pushed your precious Luke into an abyss of power that will never lose its hold over him, unless he dies or relinquishes his Paladin power."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled "What did Luke ever do to you?"

"Nothing, it's simply the fact that his father was my archenemy, I'm carrying the tradition forward now that I had actually succeeded in killing his father. Funny, he was trying to protect a human woman. He took the lethal blast for her, but right before he died, I killed the woman…" he never finished what he was going to say because the power filled Luke made a swipe with his sword arm, and the next thing I saw, the mans head was rolling with a look of shock on its face. I looked at Luke and in disbelief exclaimed "You killed him!"

"Do not interfere." Luke growled in that low voice again.

"Don't you realize what you're doing? Luke you're becoming a monster!"

"I'm doing what should be done, I'm going to cleanse this world."

"What?"

Luke didn't answer, instead he rose into the air with black lightning and orange flames surrounding him. "What are you doing!" I heard Fowler yell.

Luke turned and looked at Fowler with a face so emotionless that it was creepy and scary, said "Destroying this world to cleanse its evil."

My eyes widened, my instincts were telling me to run for it, but I stepped forward and pleaded with my brother "Luke, stop this madness! Listen to yourself. Think of all the innocent people that you'll kill!"

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" the deep voice bellowed while it spit out lightning.

"If you want to kill those innocents, you'll have to fight me." I said defiantly.

"So be it." was the answer that I got.

Luke landed back on the ground and I had no idea what I should do, so I waited for Luke to make the first move. Luke threw the black sword at me and time seemed to slow down, I turned and caught the hilt of the sword and rotated a full 360 degrees and swung the sword at Luke. Steel hit steel as the red sword blocked my attack. It all came back to me, Luke's warning, his dream, and how worried he was that he'd hurt somebody innocent. He had pleaded me to do anything possible to end it, I had promised that I would. There had to be another way. Even if I could beat Luke, I don't think I could kill my own brother.

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to Guest: Princess of Dreams and Novanto for reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Out of the Inferno

I was staring at my brother as I prepared myself for the fight. I sincerely didn't want to kill Luke, I didn't even want to hurt him. Yes I had promised Luke that I would stop him at all costs, but killing him seemed ludicrous! Luke stated at me with black, dead eyes as he advanced. Part of me thought this wasn't the dream he had had, since I didn't stop him from killing the person and neither of us were wearing black or brown. Luke swung his sword overhand then attacked me with a backhand slice. I blocked it and counterattacked with a feint to the right, then swung my blade at the last second towards Luke's left hand. It would've worked if he had taken the bait, but he didn't and blocked my cut. Luke then jumped back and I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure it out. He then extended both arms towards me unleashing a storm of black lightning. I let the sword absorb the lethal blast and retaliated with a lightning attack of my own, along with some fire. I charged at Luke though and swung my sword to cut off his sword hand, but Luke absorbed the lightning and the fire, and blocked my attack. Luke made a weird motion with his hands and the next thing I knew I was flying backwards. I landed on my back and the air flew out of my lungs. I gasped as I stood up and looked to where my twin was. Luke was kneeling and holding his head. I approached him cautiously and he looked up. One eye was back to its normal blue, the other was still black.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Luke screamed as he brought his head back down.

What does he mean get out of my head? I thought, I wasn't in his head.

"Jacen," Luke gasped "Kill me!"

I looked down at Luke in shock, "Never! I'd never kill you."

"I don't know how else to get rid of this plague that's torturing me! You promised me that you'd stop me at all cost! If I cannot drive this thing from my mind, it'll consume me and destroy this planet!"

"I can't kill you! You're my brother!" I shouted back. An idea hit me, a foreign one, but an idea nontheless. "What if you let me into your mind and we fight it together in there?"

Luke looked back up at me with desperation in his eyes and nodded. I knelt beside my twin brother and closed my eyes as I allowed myself to exit my body and enter Luke's mind.

I looked down and saw an avatar of myself floating, it was cool to see that, but I had to concentrate. "Luke?" I shouted out as I floated past memories and feelings.

"Here, Jacen." Luke called back.

I followed the sound of my twins voice and standing next to a pit was my twin brother, and a beast ten feet tall. The beast looked like a black version of the Hulk, but instead of muscle it was lightning. Luke was fighting it and I shot a blast of lightning at the beast. It roared in pain and looked at me with electric blue eyes.

"Ooh, so unwise." I muttered.

"Jacen get the hell out of there!" Luke yelled as he launched a volley of lightning at the beast.

As the beast averted its gaze from me I propelled myself towards it. I landed on it and shot a bolt of lightning into the monstrosities head. It roared in pain and tried to throw me off. While I preoccupied the thing, Luke would launch a barrage of lightning of his own. It was like we were tag teaming this thing. Things seemed to me going our way until the beast split into two.

"Shit." Luke and I cursed.

"I have a crazy idea." I yelled over to Luke as I avoided a blast of lightning.

"What?" Luke yelled back.

"Create a lightning storm in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Shoot lightning at each other until it creates an explosion."

"Sounds good to me."

We stopped and fired lightning at one another. Blue lightning met black as our attacks met creating a massive vortex of lightning. It got to the point of it exploding and I could literally feel my physical body being destroyed.

"Jacen!" I heard a distant voice exclaim.

"Ten more minutes." I groaned.

I felt a slap on the face and I bolted up. I saw that it was Luke who had slapped me. "What the hell was that for? I was having an odd dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Jace." Luke said. "We're dead."

The truth of the words hit me like iron, I couldn't believe it, we had died! "Why is there blue light?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just heard a voice say wake your brother, I have a proposition."

"What voice?"

"This voice." an extremely deep voice proclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

The thing chuckled kindly and replied "The Cybertronians call me Primus."

"The god?" Luke asked.

"In a sense, yes." Primus said.

"You said that you had a proposition." I stated.

"Yes, how would the two of you like a second chance at life?" Primus said.

"That's impossible, we're dead and that can't he reversed." Luke exclaimed.

The blue light started to shift and make a shape. When it was done, it resembled Optimus, but looked older. "It is possible. I can return you back to life, but at a cost."

"Of course, always a catch." I muttered.

"The cost is that you will be returned in time to a moment that you have already lived, and you will have no recollection of what had transpired prior to your deaths."

"So, back in time?" Luke asked.

"Yes. You will lose one power, yet I will give you two powers to make up for the power you give up, that is if you choose to live again." Primus said.

I looked over at Luke and I knew right where to start, and I had a feeling that Luke did too. We spoke simultaneously, "We would like to go back to right after we met the Autobots."

Primus nodded and looked at Luke. "What power would you like to lose?"

"The power to see into other people's mind, and air, sir." Luke answered.

"You'd like to lose both?" Primus asked in surprise. Luke only nodded. "Alright, I'll give you the power of superhuman strength and reflexes." The Cybertronian god then turned its attention to me and asked "What power or powers would you like to lose?"

"The same as Luke." I said.

"I see. I shall give you the same powers then. But he forewarned, when Luke went to save Ben from MECH, you might have to do so again."

Luke nodded in understanding and asked "Did you know our father?"

"I did. Do you not wish to be Paladin? If that is so, Ben would lose his Paladin powers, and be given the same powers that you posses." Primus said.

"It'd take us out of that war, could we have normal lives? Could you reset them?" I asked.

"Make your lives different, with you having no recollection of what you did in life?"

"Yes."

"I could, would to like to consult Ben?" Primus asked.

I looked at Luke, who nodded, and said "Yes."

Ben appeared in a flash of green light and looked at Luke and I in shock. "You guys look terrible!" Ben exclaimed.

I looked down and saw that my clothes were in tatters and I was a complete mess, I took a closer look at Luke and saw that he wasn't any better. Primus brought Ben up to speed, and Ben agreed with Luke and me. "So be it." Primus said, "I will reset your lives and you will have no idea or memories of what you have been through." Primus was about to clap his hands when Ben yelled "Stop!"

Primus did stop and looked at Ben in amusement, "Yes?" he asked.

"I don't want any powers other than to control lightning and have superhuman reflexes." Ben said sheepishly.

Luke and I smiled, "Same." we said.

Primus smiled and nodded once again. He clapped his hands and the three of us disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**Authors Note:**

**That is the end to Shadows Calling. The next story will refocus in the Porter's lives and struggles. They'll begin anew, but where and as what? Thank you for reading, special thanks to Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**


End file.
